SoniYasha
by ShadowX264
Summary: Shadow while assaulting Eggmans newly formed base accidentaly triggers Chaos Control meanwhile in a parallel usiverse Inuyasha and his friends battle Naraku with a newly formed Shikkon Jewel causing it to shatter and emmit a strange light
1. Chapter 1 Demonic Chaos

**Chapter one - Demonic Chaos**

It was a cold night in the snowy mountains as Shadow the hedgehog Raced towards the base entrance to his latest threat, Dr Eggman. Shadow was angry and had been tricked by Eggman into believing that if Shadow gathered the chaos emeralds for him he would give him the power to see Maria again.

Naturally Eggman had gone back on his word after Shadow brought him he Emeralds and left Shadow to fight one of his mechs. Shadow was finished with doing the bidding of anyone now and the only thought which occupied his mind at this time was revenge

"CHAOS CONTROL" yelled Shadow as he teleported into the base, he was greeted by many of Eggman's battle mechs

"out of my way" said shadow as he destroyed each of the mechs one by one, he the glanced up at the camera where a pair of eyes watched him with fear.

"your next Doctor" exclaimed Shadow to the camera which he promptly destroyed.

At this point Eggman was worrying "dammit" he thought to himself

"how can that damn hedgehog be so strong I have all the emeralds"  
"no matter ill just have to get to work on prepping the machine for takeoff", the doctor turned to his robots  
"seal the room, do not let Shadow in here or ill sell you all for scrap metal" he yelled,  
"yes doctor" obeyed the mechs. Eggman turned to his machine and thought  
"no hedgehog will stop me this time".

Meanwhile in a far-off land in another dimension a fierce battle was raging as the half dog demon Inuyasha and his friends were fighting off a horde of demons sent by the dark lord Naraku to finish them off, Inuyasha armed with his primary weapon the tetsaiga leaped into action cutting through the demons as they came, his friends the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, the Fox Demon Shippo, and the human girl Kagome fought bravely each defending their own possessions, the shards of the sacred Shikkon Jewel. The demons were relentless in their pursuit of the Jewel and from a mountain side next to the battle field a powerful demon looked on in wonder as Inuyasha a half demon cut through hundreds of full blooded demons with a single swoop of his testsaiga,

"WIND SCAR" yelled Inuyasha as his blade summoned a blast which took out many demons, as the full blooded demon Naraku on the mountainside took out his nearly completed sacred jewel Kagome sensed a strange presence and turned briefly allowing her to be caught off guard by one of Naraku's demons, seeing this, Inuyasha leapt back and dealt with the demon helping Kagome to her feet,

"Inuyasha" she said "I sense the presence of a nearly completed Shikkon Jewel!" Inuyasha knew what the meant and he turned to view Naraku now standing in plain view and laughing maniacally to himself

"laughing at your death Naraku?" asked Inuyasha "ill be sure to send you out with blast, Inuyasha prepared his tetsaiga for a final strike, but Naraku continued laughing

"oh no Inuyasha" he exclaimed " I'm laughing because any hope you had of defeating me is now gone", "what" said Inuyasha and at that point Kagome Sango and Miroku realised that during the fighting they're sacred Jewel shards had been stolen and were in Naraku's possession,

"Shit" thought Inuyasha "I need to do something quick",

" its too late now Inuyasha, Surrender and ill make your deaths painless" said Naraku confidently

"Not a Chance You fucking Demon" yelled Inuyasha "DIE" he yelled and he raced Towards Naraku his Tetsaiga poised and ready to strike

"INUYASHA NO" yelled Kagome, Sango and Miroku but it was too late Inuyasha did not know what he was doing however he felt that this was better than succumbing to death.

At the same time in Eggmans base Shadow had dispatched all of his mechs and was now ready to take his revenge on Eggman, Eggman making one final attempt to save himself and his base made one final action "your now the only one who can induce chaos control shadow" he yelled as he his the button to release the emeralds power, but shadow knew what he had to do  
"CHAOS SPEAR" he yelled as he fired a multi spear into the machines core at the emeralds however this was going to prove to be a huge mistake the emeralds then emitted a light which was all to familiar to both Shadow and Eggman,  
"CHAOS CONTROL" they both Exclaimed as the light enveloped them.

At the same time Inuyasha and his Tetsaiga made full contact with the newly formed Shikkon Jewel causing it to shatter again however this time it was different a light emmited from the Jewel began to expand outward enveloping all of them with no means of escape Inuyasha and the others were all pulled into the light and into a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Friend or Foe?

**_hi guys ShadowX264 here i hope you enjoyed the first chaper even if it was a bit short, sorry im new to this and im not used to the formatting or way its supposed to be layed out, if you have any problems or anything just message me or tell me about it in a review or comment, i hope you enjoy the story thus far i hope to read some reviews soon anyway ive wasted enough of your time enjoy chapter 2_**

**Meeting, Friends or Foes?**

As Inuyasha rose he found himself in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees he concluded the light must have thrown him to the west and into the surrounding forest of the battle ground

"KAGOME?" he yelled expecting an answer but there was no reply, Inuyasha determined that he would have to search out his friends to hunt down the Jewel and Naraku again, he began to run in the direction which he could smell kagome and the others.

Meanwhile nearby Shadow was also awakening, he was remembering what happened and realised that Chaos control must have ported him to another region of the world, rising to his feet Shadow realised he had a Chaos Emerald in his possession, but something was different about it, the emerald was a different shape it was a round jewel with the same colour as one of the emeralds but it seemed to have been combined with the power of another item, regardless as long as it still performed the same job as the emeralds it would be fine, Shadow then began to head out in the direction the emerald was reacting in.

Elsewhere in the forest the rest of Inuyashas party were awakening to find themselves separated.  
Shippo the young fox demon was second to awake, being only young it took Shippo a while to work out what happened and being small he was frightened, but he soon decided that he would have to be strong like his father would have wanted and he began to move out in search for his friends, it didn't take long for Shippo to find someone, however it was not his friend, it was one of Naraku's demon incarnations from the battle that had been injured by Inuyasha Wind scar however there was something different, as the demon turned to face Shippo half of its face and parts of its body had been augmented with what looked like iron, steel, and flashing lights.

Screaming with fear Shippo began to run but the demon was able to breathe fire and blocked his path, realising his time was running out he cried out

"someone, anyone help me please" yelled Shippo the demon closed in for what seemed like an attack but then just as all hope seemed lost a mysterious wind began to put out the fires, the wind circled Shippo until the fire was out and then stopped, a figure had appeared from out of nowhere in front of Shippo standing tall to protect him, at first Shippo thought it was Inuyasha but as the dust cleared he was revealed to be a spiny creature with like a hedgehog running on two legs and wearing red and white shoes and the colour of his fur was Blue, the Blue hedgehog turned and smiled at Shippo

"hey there looks like you could use some help", Shippo stared in awe of this Hedgehog

"who are you" Shippo asked the hedgehog grinned

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog".

The demon still standing and waiting to attack roared at Sonic but sonic hest smiled

"you need to settle down its not healthy to be so angry" the demon was clearly agitated by this and swiped at sonic but sonic was too quick an hit the demon square in the chest knocking him back, angered by his strike the demon prepared to strike again, but sonic was prepared, taking a ring out of his fir sonic grasped in firmly in his hand and began to spin dashing forward he was able to pierce the demon through and made a clear cut straight through him, the demon overwhelmed by the hedgehog collapsed in pain. Shippo was clearly amazed by Sonics display of athletics and speed,

"now" said sonic

"what's your name little guy?"

"my name is Shippo and travelling the country looking for shards of a sacred jewel"

"by yourself" asked sonic

"no, I'm travelling with my friends maybe you have heard of them there's, Sango the Demon Slayer, Miroku the Monk, Kagome who is the reincarnation of a powerful Priestess and the Dog Demon Inuyasha, we are hunting down the sacred jewel and Naraku a powerful Demon who wants to control the world",

Sonic stood in amazement "well it seems you got quite a handful there where are your friends now?" "I'm not sure replied Shippo we were fighting Naraku then there was a bright light then we were here", "hmmmm" thought Sonic "Chaos Control?, How was it Induced?"

"Excuse me" said Shippo, "but would you mind helping me look for my friends? Its kind of scary out there and I need to find Kagome and Inuyasha to make sure they are alright"

"no problem" said Sonic "I should be looking for my friends too hop on", Shippo climbed onto Sonics back, "hold on" he said and they took off ad Sonic speed.

Elsewhere in the forest Sango was awake and battling a strange metallic creature its weapons were unlike any she had seen before and were more powerful than what she was used to, her and kilala attempted to assault the beast, but when Sango tried to use her boomerang against it, the weapon was rebounded off the beasts metallic skin,

"what kind of demon is this?" she thought.

She was fast running out of options as nothing she did seemed to affect it and the weapons of the machine were starting to box her in, even kilala seemed to be tiring and her attack did not affect the metallic monster either, things were starting to look bleak.

Then a red dash zoomed out of the forest into the clearing they had been fighting in the red dash then struck the machine which affecting it greatly causing it to collapse when Sango observed the red being she saw it to have red dreads and spiked knuckles it looked like some kind of echidna demon to her and with the machine defeated she had to make a decision, did she attack and take on this demon assuming it was a threat? Or did she appeal to it as a friend for saving her life. Sango decided to choose the second option and approached the echidna.

"thank you" she said "I am in your debt demon"the echidna looked offended,

"who you calling a demon!?, IM KNUCKLES",

Sango seemed shocked

"sorry" said Knuckles its just I thought you were insulting me"

"if your not a demon then who and what are you?" enquired Sango

"I am knuckles the echidna guardian of the master emerald" explained Knuckles

"master emerald?" thought Sango "something more powerful than the Shikkon jewel?", "forgive me for asking but what is this Master emerald?"

Knuckles looked at her and said "the master emerald is the most powerful item in the world, a source of limitless power and it is my duty to guard it from evil",

Sango was impressed by not only his strength but his determination and will, she decided to explain her situation to him, after a brief explanation Knuckles began to understand, "I think I know what's happened" he said "please do tell" replied Sango "here is what I think happened, our worlds both have powerful items in them, we have the Chaos Emeralds and you have the Shikkon Jewel, both of them were in sync at the time of both our disasters, due to the amounts of power fluxuating from with universes at the time of the Chaos control and Shikkon Jewel split the two were pulled together and as a result here we are" Sango was impressed by his knowledge of the artefacts and was also convinced that this was also the reason for the worlds collisions, the two decided they needed to find the jewels and emeralds to return the worlds to normal but to do that they needed their friends so they decided to search together and went into the forest to search.

Meanwhile on the inner sanctum of the forest a small two tailed fox was being attacked by a lot of powerful creatures that were not mechs or robots, they were dark and had strong manipulation of a strange dark aura which frightened the little fox, however as the demons approached the small animal they stopped, held back by a strange light being emmited from the fox's tails, the small fox reached into his tails and pulled out a gem, the gem was rounded and smooth not like the gems of power he was used to, although it still possesed the same glow and colour of a chaos emerald, the same chaos emerald that fell from the X-Tornado with him. The fox stood up standing tall just like his hero and friend would want him to.

"What kind of gem is that" asked one of the creatures in a growling voice, "its a Chaos Emerald" replied the fox "i think" he said as he glanced at it, he could feel a different kind of aura generating from the emerald one which seemed alien and yet seemed to mulitply the power of it by quite a bit. "nonsense" roared the creature petrifying the little fox, "thats a sacred jewel and its ours little fox", the fox got up his knees trembeling but bravely he said to them "my name is Tails and this is my emerald so get out of here"

The demons at this point began to laugh "hahahaha, what kind of power can a pathetic little fox like you posses Tails? hahaha, Attack him", they lunged at tails who stood there standing his ground ready to defend the emerald and his honour , but just then a human figure jumped in the way of the little fox, clutching some beads he kept over his right hand he ripped them off and yelled "WIND TUNNEL!", as if by spurred on by the figures words a vortex was created in the mans hand sucking in all those in front of him, the small fox stood in awe of the man whose hand consumed the demons effortlessly, after it was done he slumped to the ground, clearly exhausted from that attack.

The little fox ran over to him and asked "are you ok?", the man stodd up using his staff as balance "yeah" he said weakly "im fine", "you dont look so good" said the fox "im sorry i had to make you do that, but you didnt have to save me"

"what do you mean" said the man calmly "you were in trouble so i felt it my duty to save you" he said as he smiled down at the fox

Tails felt bad for what he had done but he got a distincly 'sonic' style vibe eminating from the guy

"so tell me little demon are you from the same clan as Shippo you are both foxes are you not?", Tails looked confused "demon? im not a demon, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails", "i can see why" said the man glancing back at Tails' two tails "well tails my name is Miroku and im a monk travelling with my friends to help rid the world of a powerful demon called Naraku and searching for the Shikkon Jewel shards, is that one behind your back?" tails was again confused by this "this is a chaos emerald" he said as he pulled it out "but i dont know why its this shape", Miroku too looked puzzled, this gem was like the Shikkon Jewel only it had more power to it and was glowing a different colour. "How did you get here?" asked Miroku

"well, we were following one of our friends as he attacked Eggman's base we were destroying some of his mech army when a strange light came from within the base and consumed us all i dont know what happened to my friends or my plane but they must be around here somewhere" as tails explained Miroku was too now looking confused, the two could tell neither knew anything about what the other was talking about, "what about you Miroku?" asked Tails, "well me and my friends were doing the same sort of thing, we were atacking Naraku's army when he showed up with a full Shikkon Jewel and tried to use it against us when Inuyasha struck it with his tetsaiga the gem shattered and a strange light consumed us aswell".

Tails was beginining to understand now, "that lught must have been Chaos control" he thought, the two were both in thought when the heard familiar voices from the trees

"Tails" yelled one "Miroku" yelled the other, as the two turned around they saw it was Knuckels and Sango, the both rejoiced wehn they saw there friends and began to talk about what happened, it took some time but eventually Knuckles was able to explain it to everyone, "i see" said Miroku "so this 'Chaos Control' controls time and space and when it occured with such a magnitude of power it was drawn to the shattering of the sacred jewel due to the power outlet and as a result we who were in the vicinity were transported here, but where exactly is here?", they surveyed there surroundings "it looks like the forests by Mystic ruins" said Knuckles. "well at any rate we need to find all of our friends so who is missing?" asked Sango "well we still need to find Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha and who is missing from your group?", Knuckles and tails looked at each other "we need to find Sonic, Shadow and Amy, maybe they gravitated towards your friends to" said Tails, "we wll have to see" replied Miroku

Just then Knuckles readied himself for battle "i hear something" he whispered it wasnt long before the others heard it too, from the forest they heard a thud like footsteps and another and another like a huge monster walking, Sango and Miroku prepared and readied themselves as did Tails, but then as the footsteps got closer they heard a familiar sound.

"SONIC" "SONIC" "WHERE ARE YOU SONIC?", as the creature entered the clearing Tails recognised it easily "its the X-Tornado and Amy" he exclamied with joy, Sango and Miroku looked confused, "this metallic creation is Amy", "no, no" laughed Tails "this is Amy" and as he said it a pink hedgehog in a red dress climbed out of the cockpit of the X-Tornado, "Tails, Knuckels" she said hugging them both "what happened to us?", Knuckles was first to reply "we were sent to an different dimension" he explained to her, she looked over at Miroku Sango and Kilala, who are they she asked, "i am Sango the demon slayer and this is Kilala my friend, nice to meet you miss?", "im Amy, Amy Rose and im the girlfriend of the fastest hero around Sonic", Sango and Miroku both again looked confused "who is Sonic" they asked tails "you will see soon enough said tails as he climbed into the X-Tornado, Miroku thought it best now to introduce himself "I am Miroku the monk and i have an eye for pretty ladies" he said to Amy, not noticing Sango's growing looks of anger towards him, "oh stop it" said Amy your making me blush, Miroku was about to continue when he noticed Sango drawing her sword and looking at him angrily he quickly got the message.

The five were quickly ready to move out in search for there freinds, Amy and Tails would ride in the X-Tornado, Knuckles would run beside them, and Miroku would ride on Kilala with Sango, however he notcied the cold looks Sango was giving him, it was clear she didnt forgive him, he walked over to the X-tornado, "Tails" he yelled up, "wuld you ind letting me ride in that thing with you ummmm Kilala is too tired to carry two people" he said lying," sure Miroku get in the back seat" said tails as he opened the back cockpit, Miroku was surprised by how comfy it was and even more so when the machine rose up on two legs and began to walk, they set off into the jungle to reach there friends.

**_Well i bet your probably wondering where Shadow and Inuyasha are? what about Sonic and Shippo and Kagome? or even Naraku and Eggman? all will be explained in the next chapter_ **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Part 2 Clash of Chaos

**Chapter 3 – Meeting part 2 – Clash of Chaos**

As the group moved out through the forest they called the names of there friends "SONIC, SHADOW" "INUYASHA, KAGOME?, SHIPPO", they searched around the forest until they found something, ou of the corner of her eye Amy saw it a blue streak running through the forest approaching fast, her eyes lit up when she realised who it was.

"SONIC" she yelled as she lept down from the X-tornado adn ran to intercept, meanwhile this noise interupted Sonic and Shippo's conversation as Sonic turned he realised who it was

"AMY" he yelled as she grabbed him and fell nearly onto Shippo who was clinging to his back

"oh sonic i thought i would never see you again i was so worried and i was waiting for you to save me and look we found each other it must be fate sonic",

"take it easy Amy" said sonic getting up,

"SANGO, MIROKU" yelled Shippo as he ran over to them

"SHIPPO" exclaimed Sango embracing a hug from him

"i was so worried" he said "i was attacked by these weird metallic demons and...." he paused and looked over Sango's shoulder at the X-tornado "AHHHH theres one of them now" he scurred behind Sango cowering

"its ok little buddy" said Sonic reassuringly "its only the "X-tornado", Shippo looked up "this is the plane your friend built for you" he said looking at the plane in awe "wow he must really be smart", "thanks" said Tails climbing down from the X-tornado "Wow" said Shippo "your just like me, i mean we are both foxes", Tails laughed "not quite the same" he said spinning his tails around.

"Hello" said Knuckles "can we skip the reunion, we still need to find Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds" "and your friends too" he added, Sonic went over to him

"lighten up Knuckels he said "whats the point on visiting if we don't explore a little".

Knuckles was clearly angered as all he wanted to do was find his Master emerald.

"so your sonic?" asked Sango walking over to him

"im Sango pleased to meet you" as she bowed "hey there, Im Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said giving the thumbs up.

"ok people" said Miroku "this has been fun but we need to find all of our friends so we can plan our next move", "Good idea Miroku" said Tails, climbing into the X-tornado "lets move out" and just like that they took off, Sonic and Knuckles running ahead, Tails, Amy and Miroku in the X-Tornado and Shippo and Sango on Kilala.

Elsewhere in the forest another meeting had taken place, however this one wasnt as friendly as the others,

"so little demon you want to taste my tetsaiga?" asked Inuyasha,

"hmph good luck swinging that thing before i cut your arm off" said Shadow,

"who do think you are" said Inuyasha "most demons run in fear of me and my sword",

"i am no demon" exclaimed Shadow "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, and I am the ultimate lifeform",

"hmph" huffed Inuyasha "well 'Shadow' lets see how ultimate you truely are take this" Inuyasha lept into the air brandishing tetsaiga

"WIND SCAR" he yelled

As he swung the blade releasing a torrent of energy directed at Shadow, but the hedgehog saw it coming and lept out of the way far before the wae hit him, acting quick so as to get the surprise on the half demon Shadow lept at him and struck him in the face with a kick, a light kick but enough to knock Inuyasha down, they both landed on the ground and stared at each other.

"maybe i underestimated you Shadow the hedgehog", Shadow grinned,

"lets see if you can counter this BLADES OF BLOOD" Inuyasha used some of the blood which he obtained from his mouth after Shdaow's kick and launched it at Shadow, but shadow was prepared,

"CHAOS SPEAR" he yelled launching multiple spears intercepting Inuyasha's blades.

The two stood momentarily soaking up each others power before they attacked each other again, but this time there were no techniques it was just a brawl, the two lept about the clearing kicking and punching at amazing speeds, neither could believe the other was that fast, eventually the brawl began to calm after about 20 minutes of continues attacks the two returned to oppiste sides of the clearing beaten with visible wounds neither wanted to loose as both thought the other was an enemy,

"lets finish this" said Inuyasha

"whenever your ready" replied Shadow, Inuyasha lept at Shadow "IRON REAVER SOULS STEALER" he yelled spinning wildly towards him,

Shadow to began spinning in his Spindash ball and charged towards Inuyasha, the two collided and for a few seconds were locked in struggle pushing agianst each other when finally they both were pushed back to there sides and again stared.

As they approached another spot the group of five began to hear noises such as battle noises each recognised the cries and techniques as that of Shadow and Inuyasha,

"oh well thats just like him" said Sango

"yep Always thinking with his fists maybe thats why him and Kagome won't make out already" said Shippo innocently

"sounds like Shadow" said Sonic

"we gotta get in there before they kill each other exclaimed Knuckles and with thqat the group raced towards the sounds.

By now Shadow and Inuyasha were resorting to words as opposed to fighting as both knew the other would not go down easy,

"ive never met a subborn a bastard as you Shadow the hedgehog" said Inuyasha,

"i could say the same thing, however this is where it ends, your going straight to hell you damn human",Inuyasha was offended by this

"IM NOT A HUMAN YA STUPID ANIMAL" "im a Dog Demon",

"call yourself what you like either way you wont get away from this" said Shadow

As he began to charge the chaos energy within his body, Inuyasha saw what was coming and reacted accordingly leaping back and weilding tetsaiga,

"now lets find out what is more powerful" they both exclaimed

"WIND SCAR" shouted Inuyasha releasing his torrent of energy along the ground

"CHAOS BLAST" shouted Shadow focusing the energy to his hands and firing it in a concentrated beam,

The two attacks met in the middle and struggled against each other neither gaining any ground , the two were putting all there power into they're attacks but soon realised it was a fruitless struggle, Shadow began to reach for his wrists with the one hand he had free in order to remove his power restraints, in the meean time Inuyasha began to feel his demonic rage building giving hin stregth, the two were about to relist there strength when out of nowhere.

"HOLD IT" shouted Sonic knocking Shadow to the ground at the same time Miroku and Sango and restrained Inuyasha,

"what the hell are you doing Sonic" asked Shadow angrily,

"relax Shadow" said sonic cuffing him over the ear "these guys arn't enemies they're ok",

Inuyasha and Shadow both has the same confused look on their faces,

"listen to Sonic, Inuyasha" said Shippo

"he saved me and brought me back to Sango",

"well aint that swell now zip it" said Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head

"but that don't explain why that hedgehog attacked me",

"that hedghog has a name" said Shadow looking Inuyasha angrily in the eyes",

"now now boys" said Amy lets just calm down and go look for the rest of your friends. Inuyasha looked around and realised Kagome was nowhere in sight

"you must have kidnapped her!" Inuyasha went to grab Sonic this time

"where is she you little..." but before he could finish his sentence Sonic was already running around as the speed of sound, he ran around in circles to make Inuyasha dizzy and caused him to fall on the ground,

"thank you sonic" said Sango "without Kagome its usualy quite hard to restrain him",

"no sweat" said Sonic. Miroku then truned to Inuyasha,

"this isn't helping anyone, if we want to find Kagome work together you got that?",

"fine", said Inuyasha pouting like a child,

"that goes for you too Shadow" said Amy threatening him with her hammer

"ok ok" said Shadow "i can take a hint".

After a quick peace making and a brief explanation of what must have happened the gang went in search for their last remaning member, Kagome.

.............................................

In another part of the forest a young girl was awakening, she slowly got up and looked around before realising she was alone

"ow my head" she thought "what happened"

she remembered a bright light and Inuyasha attacking Naraku and then this, she quickly remembered and checked to see if it was there, and to her surpirse it was, a sacred jewel but it was different, it was the shape as a sacred jewel but the colour was different,

"either way" she thought "i cant let it fall into Naraku's hands", she stood up triuphantly holding the jewel above her head "you hear me naraku you arn't getting this".

Just then a mechanical hand came and snatched the emerald right from her, looking up she saw a floating craft with a large man with a huge moustache sitting in it,

"he might not but i will" he man exclaimed "now if you excuse me my dear i have more of these jewels to collect sayonara ho ho ho ho ho" he chortled as he floated away

Acting quickly Kagome realised her arrows would not affect him due to him not being a demon so she used the trees and lept onto the craft grabbing the man and attempting to free his grip on her jewel

"give.....it.......back" she screamed before realising that in addition to the one he was holding there was one already powering the craft, realising she could get two powerful jewels she started to hit the man to try and loosen his grip but it remained firm,

"its not polite to hit girls" said the man "so i wont instead ill get my robots to do it hah hah hah" and with that several robots came and grabbed Kagome releasing her grip from the man and taking her back, just as it seemed pointless a familiar voice was heard.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" yelled Inuyasha as he ripped through the bot that had a hold of Kagome,

The other robots now turned to face him and prepared to fire, but what they didnt see was a blue hedgehog who smashed three of them with his attack, the other two were propmtly destroyed by Shadow who quickly saw eggman floating away,

"oh no you dont" yelled Inuyasha leaping at Eggman "pah exclaimed Eggman i dont have time for this i need to get back to my base" releasing a huge Steel ball which nearly crushed Inuyasha Eggman floated off and the ball was quickly revealed to be a mech in disguise, the group stood firm against there opponent and quickly the mech was overrun by Sonic, Inuyasha, Shadow, Knuckles, Miroku and Sango while the others chatted and explained the situation to one another.

After the fight introductions were made

"im Kagome Higurashi" she said taking a bow to the strangers from another land

"Im Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" said Sonic winking and giving the thumbs up,

"im Amy Rose nice to meet you",

"my name is Miles Prower but you can all call me Tails" said Tails,

"Im Knuckles" said Knuckles plainly,

After greeting the others she turned to the black and red hedgehog who had yet to greet her, she walked over to him and caught his attention

"hi" she said "im Kagome, thanks for helping rescue me, i understand you and Inuyasha have met?",

Shadow was thinking to himself, he was thinking how Kagome reminded him of Maria, putting aside his thoughts he faced her and said

"i am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog", Kagome was curious

"oh so are you and Sonic brothers?" Shadow looked at her and turned away, "was it something i said" thought Kagome,

"Dont worry about it" said Sonic "he is always like that you get used to it",

Kagome sighed and thought to herself "just like Inuyasha".

**_Well thats chapter three done hope you enjoyed it im having fun writing it, please tell me what you think as i do like to here fan feedback, now it seems only Naraku is left to find, and ill be bringing a few surprises into the next few chapters as characters return and make appearences hope you enjoy it im taking a quick break from writing so ill write the next chapter in a few days.  
UPDATE: I have edited the first three chapters to the appropriate standard so as not to have massive blobs of text happy reading  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 A Villainous Confrontation

Chapter 4 – A Villainous Confrontation

In the forest a small child was walking, a small girld to be exact. She was about 8 years old and was wearing slightly tattered cloths, the girl however was not frightened, she wasn't even alone because walking just in front of her was a tall man with dog ears and long silver hair with strange markings on his face, and trailing behind them was a small green imp with a staff which far outsized him.

"lord Sesshormaru" said the Imp "we have been walking for hours now i would like to know what makes my lord wish to continue into this strange forest rather than rest after the trouble Inuyasha caused by shattering the sacred jewel with his tetsaiga". The demon heard the whining in the imps voice.  
"Jaken" said the Sesshomaru calmly "if you ish to rest then go ahead but we will leave you behind, you are supposed to be a loyal servant but all you have done is whine, you should take a lesson from Rin, she isn't complaining and she is a mere mortal child"  
"thank you my lord" said the Rin

Jaken was obviously jelous "how come she gains my lords favour and i am stuck at the bottom of the food chain" he thought to himself. Meanwhile Sesshomaru turned and kept walking, he was concentrating hard on something, but it wasn't what he was going to do about Inuyasha and tetsaiga, it was about the small glowing gem he now possesed. Sesshomaru remembered, he was watching the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku unfold before his eyes, knowing that the winner would be weak from battle and he could easily go in and claim both the sacred jewel and tetsaiga, but before a winner could be decided Inuyasha split the sacred jewel and triggered a massive influx of energy causing him to black out, and when he awoke he found this lying next to him, but before he could contemplate what to do with the gem he smelt a familiar scent on the air, Naraku.

"ah my dear lord Sesshomaru" said a man dressed in fur spoke down from a tree to him, "its been a while wouldn't you agree?"

"Naraku" said Sesshomaru calmly "come to offer me another chance to kill Inuyasha for you?, well forget it i've seen how much of a thorn my little brother is in your side, so you can deal with him on your own, i would rather see you both rip each other to shreads before i help either one of you"

"fear not my lord" exclaimed Jaken jumping in front of his master, "ill protect you, Staff of Two Heads!", one head on the staffs eyes opened and emmited a burning fire which Naraku unsurprisingly deflected with the greatest of ease.

"foolish imp", said Naraku sending Jaken flying "your feeble attacks wont work on me"

"take this" Naraku heard a females voice as a sutra landed on the branch he was on repelling him from it, Rin had attempted to exercise him, "and you child" said Naraku launging an energy barrage at Rin, but then as it was about to hit the energy was sent in many different directions, it was Sesshomaru, he had lept in the way and deflected the bolts with his blade.

"lord Sessshomaru im surprised perhaps you change your outlook on things? or maybe you ar just growing soft?"

"nonsense" said Sesshomru sheathing his blade, "i just didnt want to damage my property"

"well in anycase i cannot chat so ill just take this from you" Naraku said this as one of his demonic arms stole and bought a gem to the hand of Naraku, pulling out another from his robe he said "this will make a splendid edition to my collection, my spies have learnt that the flash caused by Inuyasha was us merging with another world, and these new gems are a product of the shikkon jewel and another gem of power fusing, ive also learnt that there are seven of them, and that if i now have two and inuyasha and his friends have two that makes four that are accounted for, but there are three missing, i have also learnt through my sources that there is a man who has been terrorizing a small village with armies of metallic demons who are unnafcted by spears or sutras, now what do you suppose caused such a person to appear?, well think what you want all that matters is that my suspicions tell me he has at least one of the gems and could be of use to me if i wish to fight Inuyasha, but i may have to deal with you first lord Sesshomaru"

"Hey its this way" a voice from the trees yelled

"i smell him your mine this time" another voice yelled

"the emerald is reacting in this direction quick before it moves again"

"lookl like your lucky this time Sesshomaru" said naraku standing up "but ill be back to take you and Inuyasha on" Naraku dissapeared in a flurry of purple miasma just as Inuyasha, Sonic and Shadow emerged from the trees.

"NO" yelled Inuyasha

"The Emeralds" Yelled Sonic

Shadow remained silent as the others emerged from the tree line.

"Damn" exclaimed Knuckles who looked at the emeralds as the glow vanished "who was that"

"Naraku" said Kagome

"what kind of a name is that" exclaimed Knuckles

"you shouldn't take him lightly" said Sango with a sad tone in her voice "he has done something to each of us to make us want revenge upon him" there was a tear in Sango's eye as she remembered Kohaku her little brother, Knuckles looked for a few seconds before nodding and turning his attention to Inuyasha who had focused his attention on his older brother who was stranding eyes facing Inuyasha and glaring before one of them finally spoke.

"Inuyasha, my half brother, i didnt know you were starting a zoo with these woodland creatures" said sesshomaru

"who you callin' a woodland creature" excalaimed Sonic, "Im Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog and i aint a woodland creature"

"well maybe i underestimed them" said Sesshomaru scanning the managerie of animals which stood before him before his eyes landed on Shadow

"you dont seem to be enjoying yourself black hedgehog" said sesshomaru smirking as he did so

"thats because i have a pathetic human dog looking down at me, get out of my face" the two glared at each other before kagome stepped in

"ok, ok boys now its time to calm down" she said smiling and getting between the two

"whats the hurry i would love to see them tear each other apart" said Inuyasha

"Inuyahsa" said Kagome "Sit"

and with that Inuyasha's face slammed into the the floor right before Sonic, "how does she do that?" asked Sonic

"trust me its the worse thing thats ever happened to me" said a muffled Inuyasha

"good now that thats taken care of, Sesshomaru what was that about?"

Sesshomaru turned "it was a conversation in which he explained to me what exactly happened at that battlefield to me and told me about your seven gems of power"

the others were amazed at how much naraku had learned and passed onto Sesshomaru

"he stole my gem and is now heading to a town nearby where the village is being attacked by various metallic demons who are unaffected by spears and sutras and are being controled by one man who looks over the battles from the sky"

"Eggman" thought Shadow "where is this village?" he asked

Sesshomaru looked surprised "its just east of this forest, but if i were you i'd get there quickly, Naraku is on his way there and if this man with the metal monsters posseses those gems of yours i would say that, that would be bad news for you, am i right?"

the team looked worried

"well ill take my leave now Rin, Jaken lets go we have things to do"

"yes my lord" they said in unison and ran off into the woods.

"lets get going" said Shadow as the others looked at him "we need to find those emeralds before Eggman and this Naraku do"

"he's right" said Inuyasha "come on lets hurry out of this damn forest"

and with that the team headed off into the forest with two hedgehogs and a half demon leading the way.

________________________________________________

Meanwhile in a small village just off a huge forest there was an attack, metal monsters were attacking a village burning all they could see, in search of something which was only the size of a large apple, above the village a man floated in a craft designed for him and him alone, looking at the reactions from his two gems he held he determined that the new gem was not in the vicinity and ordered a retreat back to a base which had appeared out of nowhere several hours beforehand on an island in the middle of the lake the village was also on the edge of. The villagers who had survived the attack cursed the man and there powerlessness to stop him, it was at this time that upon sensing the destruction a priestess had appeard at the village entrance, met with the please and begs of the villagers, she kindly offered to assist them in the removal of this cursed vermin.

"priestess" asked one of the villagers "please tell us your name so we may sing about you when you remove this curse"

"my name" she said "is Kikyo"

meanwhile on the island base an alert was going off "Dr Eggman" said one of the robots in a cold voice "our sensors have picked up residual chaos energy eminating from the village opposite"

"impossible" he said "i just scoured that area with the army and found no trace of it"

"well maybe you should investigate personally" suggested the mech "those primative fools would not stand a chance against you"

"good idea" grinned Eggman menacingly "ready my hover chaid and fit the chaos emerald into the slot so i can keep an eye on it at all times"

"what about the second one sir?" asked the droid

"put that one into the power circuit of E-XI3 we dont want anyone messing with it while the shields are down" "said the Doctor"

"of course doctor it will be done" the droid waled off to make preparations

"heh heh heh, this time those meddaling hedghogs wont dare mess with me not after i perfect the latest edition to the eggman army and mass produce them, he he he Sonic, Shadow, your days are numbered but for now play along as nicely as you like but remember i'll be waiting" he thought this to himself as he walked to his hover chair and took off heading for shore and the promise of another gem of power

meanwhile on the shores of the lake Kiyo awaited, bow in hand ready to strike down evil which came from the base, this evil came in the form of a fat man in a hover chair who came floating across the shores scanning with his machine before the scans fixated on Kikyo, the mans face lit up as he saw that consealed in her robes was the third gem he needed, coming in for a closer look he saw that villagers were hiding in there huts through fear while Kikyo stood all alone on the lakeside, Eggman looked at her but was surprised.

"didn't i steal an emerald from you and your dog friend an hour ago?" he asked

Kikyo looked surprised but at the same time knew who he meant "i know not what you mean" she said "return to your base and flee before i am forced to strike you down"

"hoh hoh hoh" laughed Eggman "with what that pathetic bow?"

"Kikyo taking this oppetunity to act fired one of her sacred arrows at the craft glowing with purple power the crafts AI noticed this and quickly dodged it.

"well doen E-001" said Eggman patting his machine "i was right to install an AI in you" he turned to Kikyo "now if that was all your tricks used up ill just take what is rightfully mine" he said as a mechanical arm extended from the craft and went to grab Kikyo, it was at that time Eggman noticed a blue flash dart accross his field of view slicing his mechanical arm in half and severing it, both he and Kikyop looked as this Blue Hedgehog came to a stop in front of Kikyo standing tall in defience of the man.

"SONIC" exclamied the doctor

"nice to see you to Eggman" said Sonic sarcastically "picking on women now?, when will you learn?"

"not everyone is as nice as you sonic, i suggest you run before i kill you and send your corpse back to that fox and pink hedgehog in ruins" said Eggman agressivly

"now now, eggy, its not nice to act violent"

as the two continued there verbal fight Kikyo scanned Sonic with her spiritual powers, she soon realised that he was a rare kind indeed, he was not a demon but a being of a strange wolrd, and on top of that, his heart was as pure as crystal, realising that he knew this new threat better than she did, she took the gem out of her kimono and placed it behind him before slipping off unnoticed.

"its time we settle this hedgehog " said Eggman charging at Sonic with his craft but sonic was prepared.

In a flash the blue hedgehog jumped over his craft and curled into his ball form striking the craft heavily and detonating some power cells hidden within, the remains of the craft zoomed back to the base as part of a protocal taking the merald with it but leaving its owner behind to face the hedghog himself.

"no matter" said Eggman coinfidently "a good genius always has a backup plan" he pressed a small button on his watch and a flash blinded the hedghog, by the time sonic could see again eggman was on the water swimming back to his base cursing Sonic's name.

"ha" laughed Sonic "you Ok miss" asked Sonic turning only to find she was gone but in her place was another gem, realising what it was he looked out to where glowing orbs filled the sky and saw a woman in a red and white kimono fading into the trees.

"SONIC" he heard as his friends emerged from the trees on the opposite side "what happened?"

"eggman attacked this settlement, but he didnt get this" said Sonic producing an emerald from his quills.

"allright thats three" exclaimed tails "now we just need four more"

"well" said Knuckles "assuming Eggman has two that just leaves two left to find"

"Naraku has them" said Kagome

"how do you know that" asked Amy

"i dont know, it just feels like he has possesion of two massive items of power" said kagome worriedly

"we gotta find him then" said Inuyasha

"what about the residents of this village?" asked Miroku

"well do some logic genius if there aint no gems here that guy on the isalnd aint gonna attack is he?, he will probably either come after us or Naraku either one is a big mistake" boasted Inuyasha

"Don't Underestimate the doctor" said Shadow "im sure he has more than one trick up his sleave"

"heh" smirked Inuyasha "dont worry Hedgehog" said inuyasha "when the big fat man come ill protect you"

Shadow was offended by this "YOU WANT TO FIGHT AGAIN HUMAN?"

"I AINT A HUMAN IM A DEMON"

"YOU LOOK HUMAN TO ME WHICH MEANS YOUR WEAK"

"LOOKS WHOSE TALKIN HEDGEHOG"

the two continued to argue while the others looked on with dispair

"somethings never change" sighed Kagome

"tell me about it" said Amy "if its not my Sonic he's fighting someone else"

"we should stop this now" said kagome

"agreed" said Amy

"INUYASHA SIT" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha's Face hit the floor hard.

_'SMACK' _Amy hit Shadow hard with her Hammer.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR" they both yelled

"you two need to calm down and look who the real enemy is" said Kagome sternly

"thats right, otherwise we are gonna knock both of you out for the rest of this journey" said Amy in the same manner as Kagome

the two glared at each other before agreeing on working together on one condition, "after this is over Hedgehog i want a full fight against you dont hold back" said Inuyasha

"only if you dont hold back either" said Shadow

The two nodded and shook on it while the others had a worried look in there eyes, "this wont end well" it said

none the less the group had recovered a third emerald and decided that Eggman was not a priority threat and headed off to find naraku following Inuyasha's nose and Shadow's sense of power they headed south to the next adventure.

**Hey guys thanks for your patients sorry it took so long i was figuring out who would have what emeralds, anyway dont worry and Sesshomaru and Kikyo fans i will bring them back into the story just not yet, i hope you guys like it thus far, im gonna try and write the next chapter over the next week. enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5 The Power of The Emerald

**Chapter 5 – The Power of the Emerald**

"and so you see, this one mere stone will energize you ten fold allowing you to perform your gift without being drained of any of your power and energizing you fully beyond your current power" a man in a cloak was telling this to a shadowed figure, the shadowed figure lifted a clawed hand and picked up the stone, it glowed with a grey energy the man in the cloak smiled at his new found friend.

"and what is it you want me to do in exchange for this power" asked the figure.

"nothing much" said the cloaked man "i just want you to hunt down and kill a group of travellers Inuyasha, and some Hedgehogs he is travelling with aswell as their companions"

"is that all" laughed the figure "ill do that without using my gift or transforming ahahaha"

"the cloaked figure smirked as he felt in his robe the other Chaos Jewel "soon Inuyasha ill get your gems of power along with that fat man with the metal demons, its all coming down to plan"

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside a village a weary group of people, demons and animals were walking into a town, the group had been travelling for three days and supplies were running low.

"its a good thing there are villages throughout this region" said Miroku using his staff for support

"as long as there is a hot bath there im in" said Amy excitedly

"you said it girl" replied Kagome giving her a thumbs up, the two had developed somewhat of a friendship over the course of the journey and had become sort of cross world BFFs

Sonic was just walking ahead, even he was tired after three days of running aswell as dealing with Eggman and being transported to another world had taken its toll on everyone even him, but Shadow was calm about the situation remaining focussed on his goal was the only thing he had in mind, skating ahead he quickly climbed a tree and surveyed the village, then with all haste he ran back and waited for the group on the path.

"how are you not tired" asked Tails who was in the cockpit of the X-Cyclone

Shadow looked up at the group who were tired "remaining focussed is all that matters, become distracted and you become weak", but Shadow himself was also tired, he hadn't admitted that during the assualt on Eggmans base on of Eggmans newly chaos energized mechs hd wounded him and he was beggining to feel its effects on his stomach and lower back area

"lighten up buddy" said Sonic patting him on the back "what kind of village we got up ahead"

"yeah Shadow spill it" said Knuckles

"hmph" Shadow huffed "we are lookingaat a medium sized village with basic wooden huts very historic looks like the emeralds transported us through time permenant there isn't any kind of mechanical parts around here, in fact i'd say thats why they were all scared of Eggman and do not use advanced weapons like guns, they continue to use spears and arrows"

The Sonic team looked on until Sonic spoke "interesting this could be fun"

"how will it be fun" yelled Amy "they probably dont even have showers oooooh this is terrible"

"its ok Amy" said Kagome comfortingly "they have natural hotsprings here and are much healthier than showers trust me every village is built near one we will go in one and you will se later"

"ok Kagome thanks" replied Amy

"not to break this up but can we get goin im starvin" said Inuyasha stomach growling

the group headed into the village and looked around, coming out to greet them was a party of men all weilding pitchforks and spears there was a standoff until one of the men finally spoke "we dont want your kindd here demons, your responsible for thee destruction of out beautiful mountainside and farmlands"

The party was stunned Miroku finally spoke out "now now good people, we have no reason to harm your lands or destroy your crops we have only just come into the area so if you will just..."

Miroku's speech was interupted by a young priestess "you should not lie are you a monk or a decietful man" she was then answered by another young priestess "he must be a demon in disguise lets test them"

The two who were twins ran back into the village while Miroku stood there preparing for their return by cleaning his teeth and checking his breath while Sango glared at him angrily  
Sonic and the others were also confused about how they could be mistaken for demons.

"don't worry about it" said Shippo climbing down from Kagome's back "when i started travelling with them people were very suspicious they just arn't used to seeing talking animals like us, the group appeard to agree apart from knuckles who made a thing about it.

"IM NOT A DEMON IM THE GURADIAN OF THE MASTER EMERALD" he yelled scaring some of the men in the line of defense.

"that may be true but its best just to stay calm if you want to get home" said Shadow

Knuckles looked into Shadow's eyes and saw the desire for revenge he backed down and nodded in approval

Just then the twin Priestesses came back wearing some sort of ceromonial dress one red one blue they then spoke n unison "this special purification water will reveal to us youyr true forms and if your responisble for our crop destruction you will burn"

"now now ladies" said Miroku who had appeared behind them "surely we can work this out" grabbing a handful of ass was Mirokus mistake.

"DIRTY DEMON" they both yelled showering him with cold water, but Miroku was unaffected, "WHAT" they shouted again in unison

"like i told you we are not demons" he said shiveringly

"well you might not be but they are" they both then showered the entire party a with the special water, the party was stunned at the sudden rush of cold they felt and what follwed was a mix of coughing, spluttering, sneezing and cursing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO CRAZIES ARE DOING" shouted Knuckles

"Calm down Knuckels a little shower wouldn't hurt ya" replied Sonic

"WHAT" shouted knuckles angrier with Sonic now

"achoo" sneezed Kagome

Inuyasha Sango and Shippo both just shook off and shivvered

Shadow stood there quite calmly and looked at the two and spoke "if you two are looking for demons thats fine but don't drag us into or impede our progress we have our own mission to do so if you don't mind get out of my way" Shadow began to walk through the crowd of men before a blue flash appeard in front of him.

"come on Shadow these people have a problem don't you think we should help them besides it might be nice to start helping people now your turning over a new leaf in all"

Shadow looked at Sonic before reluctently agreeing, just then the two Priestesses stepped in

"who said we needed your help" "yeah we can handle this by ourselves" the two seemed strong before a voice intervened

"ENOUGH", the entire village looked back at an Old man walking down the road stopping in front of Sonic and Shadow, "I see my daughters have been giving you a hard time, my apologies it is not often we gt guests in our village, especially not ones with such a strange party"

Shadow was confused "arn't you afraid of us?, we are Hedgehogs"

The old man laughed "i have seen many a strange folk come and go throuout this land and many who have looked more deadly than you have turned out to be good in the end, as such i have learnt to not judge people by their appearence, a teaching whih i have tried to pass onto my daughters" he turned and looked at them

"but father" "with the crop in such bad shape it is unwise to trust everyone"

"Silence" he said sternly "now did you say you would be willing to help us?"

Sonic replied "yeah sure"

Kagome then asked "what exactly is the trouble"

the old man looked up "come you will see"

the party walked with the man and his daughters until they came to a field where they were met with destruction the field had been destroyed through with trenches being cut right through and parts burned by a demonic fire, Shadow decided to investigate while the old man told the party what had done this.

"A demon, a demon who appears like a man, but underneath he hides many a fearsome power, this demon comes into the fields disguised as a traveller, he then removes his cloths to reveal a body of crimson skin, he then is able to breathe fire from his mouth and shoot a beam from his hand to destroy the world, this is however only half of his transformation, the second part is much worse and we are not sure if he has a third power"

"what happened old man" asked Inuyasha

"about two days ago a priest came to the town and attempted to exercise the demon he was met with the fire but came through but then the demon transformed, he grew to 9 feet tall and grew horns on his head, he became much stronger and his teeth became shrper, his eyes glowed red with power and his beams became much stronger, his speed was enhanced and there was nothing we could do, the poor man was cut down in seconds, we have been lving in fear now and need some kind of salvation"

"tell me was this attack recent" asked shadow from down the field

"why yes it was about 3 hours before you arrived"

"i thought so" said Shadow "these blast craters contain residual Chaos Energy

"What" questioned Sonic

"I thought eggman and Naraku had them" said Tails

"trust me Naraku barely uses the gems himself he gets others to use them totry and kill us" replied Sango

"what do we do" asked Shippo

"i'd say the best thing is to wait here and attack the Demon head on, Chaos emerald or not he still cant match all of us together" said Miroku

"you may not have to wait all that long" said Kagome suddenly , the group turned to her "i sense a jewel getting closer

"Sonic she is right" shouted down tails as the Emerald in the X-cyclone was reacting

"allright looks like we can have some fun after all" said Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsaiga

Just then a man came running out of the forest beyond the field he was dressed in a strange robe and hood, he stopped before the party and smiled "so they have gotten a group of circus freaks to stop me eh?" he laughed "no matter ill dispose of you like i did that priest" he soon took off his robe and revealed his body, he then fired a laser out of his hand and Shadow and Sonic but the party quickly scattered.

"your days of terrorizing are over demon" said Inuyasha attempting a slash with his Tetsaiga but he missed.

"fast one ain't ya" said Sonic running after the man and swirling him with a blue tornado, but the demon was preapred he fired some demonic fire at the ground stopping Sonic before hitting him across the field.

"SONIC" yelled Amy

"stay back Amy, dont get involved" shouted Sonic back

"what about me Sonic" asked Tails

"keep Amy away this is a serious fight"

Knuckles Sango and Miroku joined the fight leaving Kagome Shippo Amy and Tails standing to watch.

Knuckles decided hge would strike next hitting the demon in the stomach, the demon was surprised at knuckles strength

"ooof it appears you have some strength on you little hedgehog"

"IM NOT A DAMN HEDGEHOG" shouted Knuckles taking another swing, but the demon was prepared and dodged kcking knuckles into several rocks and hitting him with a blast from his hand after, he smirked

"but you are not focussed enough to deal with me"

Sango and Miroku the attempted a joint strike using a sutra and Sangos Hirakotsu, but the demon incinerated the Sutra and serverly burning the Hirakotsu Miroku and Sango retreated to tend to knuckles and Sonic while Shadow and Inuyasha was all that sttod between the demon and a free lunch.

"give up now fools and i will make your deaths painless" said the demon "you are clearly ill prepared for me and not focussed enoguh to deal with my awesome power, with the help of this gem of power im immortal" the demon showed the Chaos emerald to Shadow and Inuyasha before swallowing it to consume its power

"Damn You" said Inuyasha

"wait" ordered Shadow

"he clearly knows nothing about the power he posseses im going to teach him something

Shadow stepped forward to his foe and spoke "you clearly know nothing of the power you posess, that emerald can do so much more than what you are using it for"

the demon laughed "this gem is iincreasing my power ten fold which is all i need to defeat you little hedgehog" taking a swing at Shadow he appeared to have scored a direct hit but when he looked closely Shadow was gone.

"you need to focus more" he heard a voice say, before feeling a powerful kick to the back of his head and falling to the ground

Inuyasha was amazed at Shadows speed, "thats not speed" said Sonic "its Shadows little trick" he smiled

the demon faced Shadow eyes fixed on him, "your not bad running away but lets see how you do in a fight" taking another swing at Shadow, this time he din't run away, a sound echoed through the village as the sun began to set but the sound was nt an impact sound of the demon hitting Shadow, it was a sound of Shadow blocking the demons hit with his left hand, catching it with his left Shadow looked at the demon with pity.

"ill show you real power" said Shadow, throwing a puch with his right hand he hit the demon square in the face sending him flying, "Chaos Control" he shouted teleporting up to the demon flying, performing a powerful kick launched the demon to the floor before firing a final hit in this deadly combo "Chaos Spear" sending an energy spear at the demon who was hit square in the chest by it sending him to the floor faster than before, the demon hit the floor with a mighty crash causing blood to spurt from his mouth, he was clearly injusred by this attack.

Shadow dropped to the ground, he was huring in his stomach but he continued through the pain, the demon rose from his crater eyes ablaze with rage.

"ILL SHOW YOU" he shouted, before anyone could stop him he bagan his devilish transormation, the villae rang with the sounds of agaonizing screams as the demon grew and transofrmed himself right before Shadow and Inuyasha, when it was over the demon smiled and spoke "with this gem i can reain in this form indefinitly dealing with you two will be nothing now"

Inuyasha and Shadow looked on in amazement the demon then moved at incredible speed and struck Inuyasha in the face sending him flying off into the area where Kagome and the others were waitng, it was now just Shadow and the demon left on the battlefield.

"what will you do hedgehog" laughed the demon "will you abandon your friends and run?"

"i will never turn back, i will never give up, im going to send you straight to hell" said Shadow sternly fighting through the pain

"very well hedgehog lets go"

the two then ran at each other at incredible speed and a fight ensued, the two issued a number of punches and kicks blocking the others and trhowing their own while still moving around the battlefield, the two also were able to leap off of the brawl and attempted glancing blows by skimming past each other in a flurry of hits, both were showing equal signs of strength and speed while everyone else looked on in amazement, however not too long into this fight, Shadows injury surfaced and slowed him a little allowing the demon to hit him and perform the same routine Shadow did to him, beating him down into the ground and continueally hitting him before leaping off and staring and Shadow.

Shadows eyes then opened glowing red, before dissapearing in a blue flash of chaos control, the demon looked around for Shadow before recieving a powerful hit in the back of his head sending him flying into a rock formation at the lower end of the field, Shadow then powered up and amassed the necessary chaos energy before directing it at his foe.

"i told you didn't i, your going straight to hell" Shadow then released his built up energy in the form of a multi chaos spear attack which hit his opponent many times, he then fired two massive spears into the mix causing a mass explosion. Shadow stared at the debris while his opponent got up and cracked his neck, Shadow felt his injury again and fell to his knees, the demon took advantaage of this by running quickly over to Shadow and kicking him in the stomach and grabbing Shadow by his nech and holding him up into the fading light.

"die hedghog" he said to the weakened Shadow

"WIND SCAR" he suddenly heard before taking apowerful blast to the back and knocking him down dropping Shadow

he turned around and saw Inuyasha standing tetsaiga poised and ready

"it is my destiny to defeat Shadow, you have no place in that fate" said Inuyasha

the demon laughed "little half demon go home before i kill you t.......", he was interupted by a hand, a hand in his back, which removed a gem causing him to transform back into his weaker form, the demon turned after his tranformation with blood dripping from his mouth to see a beaten and bruised Shadow hold his emerald.

Shadow raised his hand to the demons face and said "i told you didn't i", chaos energy amassed in Shadow's palm "straight to hell"

A blast of chaos energy hit the demon right in the face and enveloped his body, no scream was heard as it was too quick, when Shadow stopped there was nothing there only a crater where a demon had once been, Shadow smiled to himself before he collapsed in the field and passed out.

_______________________________________

He awoke in a wooden hut with a fire going brewing some sort of soup and with a bandadge round his stomach and with the party in the room, Kagome was the first to notice him awakening.

"Shadow" she exclaimed after this the rest of the group noticed too.

"Shadow" exclaimed Knuckles and Amy

"how you doin man" asked Sonic

"you took quite a beating" said Sango

"didn't think you had it in you" said Amy

"very good job" said Miroku

"thanks for saving the village" said Shippo

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Shadow, the two stared before Inuyasha spoke "good job hedgehog, i guess there is more to you than i thought"

Inuyasha sat back down and continued to polish his tetsaiga

"what happened" asked Shadow

"Inuyasha bought you back to the village after you killed that bastard" said Knuckles

"they let us stay here with food and supplies as thanks" said Amy

"You owe Inuyasha one now" said Sonic smirking and Shadow

"hmph" said Shadow feeling some pain in his stomach

"rest for a while" said kagome "that injury is going to take a day to heal its quite a deep wound, why did you not tell us?"

Sonic answered for him "thats Shadow he would stop if he was missing a leg"

Shadow stood up "im fine" before stumbling and falling again

just then the old man from the village walked in, "if i may make a suggestion, we have some natural hot springs over on the wester corner of the village you may take him there and the minerals in the spring will heal him quite quickly"

"ill take him" said Kagome

"me too" said Amy, both supporting Shadow and helping him to walk

"amazing ain't it" said Sonic to Inuyasha "he doesn't even try and he still gets the girl"

Inuyasha thought to himself, he thought about Shadow and his determination "fight hard Shadow the Hedgehog" he thought to himself "i want to be the one to beat you"

**_Sorry about the late Chapter guys, i have just started another term of my 6th form studies and i may be a little later uploading some chapters, ill try and get one to you each weekend but if i can't then sorry but i should be able to so yay, anyway hope you liked this chapter i _**_**love hearing feedback and stuff so yeah more SoniYasha and stuff coming next weekend hopefully**_


	6. Chapter 6 Castle Crashers

**Chapter 6 - Castle Crashers**

Laying in the hotspring Shadow felt relaxed, he felt at ease with the world, his wound was healing up nicely and he found himslef able to move properly again, the encounter with the demon previous had taken alot out of him but not Shadow finally felt relaxed, that was until he heard....

"CANNON BALL"

Shadow quickly looked up and saw a blue ball leap into the spring spraying water everywhere

"wait for me Sonic" said another voice as tails flew up high and began his decent into the pool

"hey Shadow enjoying the spring?" asked Sonic

"i was until you guys got here" replied Shadow angrily

"aw come on your wound is all better now anyway the villagers aren't so bad once you get to know them, those two priestesses have been apologizing to all of us, last i heard they were looking to you" said Sonic

"hmph" huffed Shadow getting up and leaving the spring

"Shadow wait" said Tails concerned

"let him go Tails, its best to leave him, he is still sore that he needed help from Inuyasha to defeat that demon" said Sonic in a serious tone

Tails looked on "i should probably go fine tune to X-Cyclone we are going to be using it alot more now" Tails got up and flew out of the spring leaving Sonic to relax and lay back

"GOTCHA my darling Sonic", Sonic heard a familiar voice as he turned and saw Amy all ready for a swim with him

"this is going to be romantic"

Sonic looked around for a way out but he found himself unable to move due to the water slowing his movement

Amy then lept on Sonic and the two were left to Amy's devices in the pool

Meanwhile Shadow was walking back to the village in thought, "this world is interesting, the future is o bleak with only destruction and war to come, in this world they all seem united agaisnt demons and not divided by race, religion or any other meanial divide" it was then he heard another voice

"Mr Shadow?" a young girl said Shadow turned, it was the priestesses from the village

"we are sorry for distrubing you but we wish to apologize for the way we acted earlier" the two spoke in unison once again

"forget it" said Shadow walking off

the two followed "you don't understand, we would like to help you before you leave, we would feel a debt would be owed if we didn't help"

Shadow kept on walking

"i know what about the rumor" one said "yeah the rumor"

Shadow turned "what rumor?" he asked

"well we heard that a castle nearby has been overcome by a strange miasma which has driven some residents to death but others to a strange state where they now are strange creatures with eyes like fire and strange symbols burnt onto an already black demon body"

"what is this symbol" asked Shadow

"its kind of like this" they began to draw it on the floor

Shadow recognised it immediatly, it was a circle with a face on it, a face with a huge moustache and goggles smiling psychotically

"those aren't demons" said Shadow, the two priestesses looked confused

"what are they?"

"they are mechs, Eggman must be using humans as templates for his new mechs, but why?" he questioned

"you should all go there, its only a few miles to the west and the road leads directly there"

"thank you" said Shadow quickly before skating off to tell the others

Shadow raced back to the hut the others were all staying in and filled them in on the rumor

"well thats interesting, we should go investiage together as a group" suggested Sango

"yeah it will be like a party, ill go tell Tails" said Shippo who raced off to find his fox friend

"ill go find Sonic and Amy and tell them we head out" said knuckles

"we head out in three hours" said Miroku before Knuckles left who took note of this and went to find the hedgehogs

"why three hours?" asked Kagome

"i have some things to take care of first" said Miroku before shuffling out the door before Sango could see him

"where do you think he is going?" asked Shadow

"Probably going to chat up some of the local priestesses" said Inuyasha calmly

Sango then let out a look which made Inuyasha feel so small he hid behind Kagome "what i say?" he trembelled

Kagome sighed while Shadow allowed a smirk to pass his face before heading off to train his power, he was going to need it if he was going to survive this strange world

Meanwhile Knuckles was looking for Soni out by the spring

"SONIC, AMY?" he yelled he soon heard a rushing coming from the trees

"KNUCKLES PROTECT ME" Sonic yelled as he ran and hid behind the echidna

"What is it?, is it a demon?" asked Knuckles

"Worse" said Sonic

it was then Knuckles heard a crashing and smashing heading toward him and Sonic, Knuckles readied himself for a fight, then the creature Sonic was talking about emerged

It was Amy, Knuckles relaxed

"SONIC YOU BASTARD!!!" she yelled startleing the two

"ALL I DID WAS TRY AND KISS YOU AND YOU FREAKED OUT"

"Kiss me? you tried to damn well rape me!" he replied

"i was trying to be romantic!!"

"by suffocating me!!"

"if i didn't you would have escaped" she sighed "oh Sonic one day you will understand my heart"

"KNUCKLES PLEASE SAVE ME" Sonic begged

"THATS IT!!!" Knuckles yelled "WE ARE LEAVING IN THREE HOURS GET IT TOGETHER AND MEET AT THE HUT"

Knuckles then stromed off in rage while Amy pursued Sonic back to the hut

on the way back Knuckles ran into Sango "we heard alot of screaming, is something wrong?"

Knuckles looked up, "Just another one of Sonic and Amy's romantic moments" he continued walking leaving Sango confused but she soon turned away and walked off

a few hours later the group were ready to set off, all they were waitng for was Miroku.

"where is he" asked Shippo

they would soon get there answer

"HELP ME" they heard a man yell as they turned and looked back at the village Miroku came running towards the group being chased by the two priestesses

"HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE" he yelled cowering behind the group who looked confused

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM OUR SHRINE" they both yelled

"what happened" asked Kagome

"LOOK WHAT HE DID TO OUR ROBES" they reaveled that the back had been cut to make it more revealing

the group glared at Miroku

"I was just trying to imporve upon design" he said in defense

to which the preistesses replied "THESE ARE CEROMONIAL WE WEAR THESE ALL THE TIME"

"well..." said Miroku "why not try them on now and see how you look" ths response got him a smack on the head from Sango's Hiraikotsu

"Shut up and stop making this worse for yourself" she said to him

meawhile Sonic and the others watched with interst while Kagome and Sango apologized greatly to the two priestesses who accepted it on the condition Miroku be castrated if he ever come near the shirne again to which Sango comically agreed

a long and lecturing hour later The group were making there way to the castle, the castle didn't take very long to reach as the group had two speed demon hedgehogs, a speedy echidna, a speedy dog demon and a super sonic jet to travel in, once they arrived at the castle, they were met by a strange sight, it wan't exacly a maisma as the two had described, it was a cloud of toxic smoke being belched out by two enourmous pillars which sat behind the castle.

"what kinds of pillars are those?" asked Miroku

"they're chimneys" replied Sonic

"letting out all the waste from Eggman's factory, it must be either in the castle or the village somewhere we should go take a look" suggested Knuckles

"allright we all stick together and work through the town up to the castle, this smoke will make it difficult to see and smell enemies so we need to keep an eye out for each other" said Inuyasha

The group agreed and began to make there way up to the town, as they passed through a gate a camera was watchign them, unaware of its presence the group continued, while on the camera the Doctor watched.

"So Sonic and Shadow made some new friends, heh heh heh, well maybe i should show them mine" Eggman pushed a button and in the castle cells were opened releasing feral beings part machine with hardly any humanity left in them whatsoever, the Doctor grinned, "lets see what they think of my little science project.

while making there way through the fog Sonic became concerned "Tails?" he asked "are the Chaos Emeralds holding out?"

"they're doing fine Sonic" replied Tails "The X-Tornado only needs one to power its weapons, the second one is giving extra firepower to the lasers and an initial shield, Kagome is holding one of them and the other Shadow has" Sonic gave thumbs up and the group continued through the smoke.

"Are you sure Kagome is safe in that thing?" asked Inuyasha looking at kagome who was sitting in the back comaprtment of the X-Cyclone

"She is fine" said Sonic "trust me, the X-Cyclone is built to last after all Tails built it" Inuyasha was convinced

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH" the group heard a painful yell circle them

"AAAAAAAAAAAARFGH" and another

"YEEEEEEEEEHARH" and a third

"what the hell was that?" asked Inuyasha

"Im not sure" replied Shadow "Be Prepared"

the group continued cautiously while beignwatched from rooftops by a feral enemy, then a voice was heard

"Well done for making it this far" it was Eggman "i have been watching you on the camera a very cautious bunch, however now is the time for you to meed my new friends" it was at that time the smoke and dust was blown away revealing a town square with three creatures standing within it.

"what are those?" asked Shippo scaredly

"so glad you asked" repled Eggman "you see when i saw that priestesses power in the village originally i realised that the people of this time can potentially posess huge spiritual power, after a little probing in the village i found two of great power but they did not know it so i augmented them with some machines and voila their power was bought out and after a little raw chaos exposure they were ready to go, the third one was all i found in this village and it was non other than a bread maker hah he had great power and didn't even know it but i gave him power and now they all server me, AHAHAHAHAHA"

"thats horrible" said Sango

"we have to stop him Sonic" said Tails

"leave it to us" said Sonic confidently

"allright Eggman this time ill get you good WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Inuyasha

"its no use" said Shadow "he is probably using cameras to watch us and is speaking to us through a loudspeaker"

Inuyasha and the others remembered Kagome telling them about those devices but never seeing them

"well i have to get back to plotting, i hope you enjoy my new science prjects and if you survive i may see you again sometime toodles" Eggman said this as the group noticed that from behind the castle a carrier arose a hige ship flying in the sky with the Eggman symbol on the side, the ship then engaged it's engine and took off to the north

"we will deal with him later, right now we have to save these people" said Miroku

"we will have to fight them first" said Knuckles

"allright everyone pick a target and give it your all" said Sonic "Amy you stay in the X-Cyclone, you to Shippo, Tails i want you in backup, if anything goes wrong throw me the ring"

"you got it Sonic" replied Tails positivly

The group then rushed the three cyborg humans who were faster than they looked, the group were amazed when the three all dodged there attacks with a series of well timed gymnastic moves, the group then fell back while the cyborgs looked at them with no humanity in their eyes whatsoever.

"what do we do" asked Knuckles "they are faster thanwe thought"

"ha ha ha" laughed Sonic "looks like i gotta show my true speed" and with that Sonic ran, he ran at a super sonic speed and surrounded one of the cyborgs with a blue tornado which picked him up off the ground leaving the others to watch.

"KNUCKLES NOW" yelled Sonic

with that Knuckles lept into the air and came down hard onto one of the cyborgs smashing it hard into the gound and crippling it, once down the group looked at the cybord hard and saw that Eggman had removed basically every human part aside from the brain, it was then that a white ball of energy escaped the metallic body and flew into the sky.

"the soul of the victim" said Miroku "Eggman had already killed him"

"thats barabric" said Sango in digust

"its what he does" replied Shadow, Shadow then charged the second robot Chaos Control he yelled teleporting, it was then the creature was distracted and at it's most vulnerable as it scanned for Shadow it failed to notice Inuyasha who lept at the creature and delived a precise cut down the middle of the robot splitting it in two, again a soul escaped the body and went t the sky.

"one more left" began Inuyasha but as he looked around he saw there was nothing, "hey where did the other one go"

it wad then they noticed the robot leaping over the buildings before it escaped the city and ran north following th Egg carrier.

"Damn" said Sonic we will catch them next time"

"we gotta look for survivors everyone sprea....." thats where Kagome's sentence ended for the X-Cyclones back compartment had been severed taking Kagome and Amy with it

"AHHHHHHHH" they both yelled at the section fell to ground, they climed out

"What was that" Kagome asked

"Hahahahaha so your friends don't know who i am?" asked a voice from the sky "allow me to introduce myself, I am Kagura Wind Sorceress" riding on a feather she said this before falling to the ground and landing on her feet, "long time no see Inuyasha i hope you haven't missed me" she smirked

"who is this witch" asked Knuckles

"Kargura an incarnation of Naraku, don't underestimate her" replied Miroku

"now i would love to stay and kill you all but i have my own agenda for Naraku to complete" she swooped in towards the downed section of the X-Cyclone where she removed one of the Chaos Emeralds and then proceeded to swipe the one Kagome had dropped when she had falled.

"Now my master will have three" she cackled

"Not so fast witch" yelled Another voice

"STAFF OF TWO HEADS"

Kagura was caught offguard by a flaming blast causing her to drop one to the emeralds and having it land in a green hand, taking advantage of this moment Inuyasha lept towards her and attempted a strike, but she wasn't caught offguard for long, she took off into the air and rode her feather away to the east back to Naraku.

"DAMN" yelled Inuyasha

"well ill take my leave now" said the voice again, Inuyasha turned

"JAKEN, why are you here" asked Inuyasha approaching the imp

"i was trying to obtain my masters Emerald and i was sucessful, he will be most pleased"

"sorry not a chance that Emerald is coming with me" said Inuyasha

"Not likely Staff of Two Heads!!" he again yelled and with a smoke puff he was gone

"DAMN THATS TWO WE HAVE LOST" Inuyasha yelled "You ok Kagome?"

"im fine thanks" she replied

"allright we may have lost two of the Emeralds but we need to keep going, whould we pursue Eggman, Naraku, or that Imp?" asked Knuckles

"well Naraku will keep follwoing us until he has them all i think" said Shippo

"and that Imp will prbably only take one because he said he only wanted Sesshomaru's emerald" added Sango

"Eggman will keep doing his evil until we stop him we shoudl follow him" said Shadow

"agreed we pursue Eggman after we have searched for survivors and the X-Cyclone is repaired, Tails how long will it take to repair the plane?" asked Sonic

"it won't take very long, maybe two hours if i work continuously" replied the fox

"don't push yourself" said Sonic reassuringly

"allright everyone spread out and search for survivors and help them set back up their homes" said Miroku

The group agreeed and began the search.

Meanwhile in a forest not far from the castle Jaken was presenting his gift to Sesshomaru

"see my lord i did it" he said "i returned your emerald"

Sesshomaru looked at him calmly "very good Jaken but why did you not get both?"

Jaken was confused

"you say Kagura was gathering them for Naraku? well i want to cause a real pain for Naraku and if stealing his emeralds does that for me then so be it"

Jaken began to understand

"Find Rin and tell her to preapre for travel, it is going to be a long journey"

and with that Sesshomaru began to walk into the forest and thought

"Naraku i will defeat you and not only get revenge but prove that ou are nothing and that my idiotic little brother is weak"

**Well there you have it peoples chapter 6 all done and dusted, i hop you are enjoying it so far i am working my ass off getting these to you along with my school work and university applications this is one of my top priorities** **hope you enjoy how its going so far.  
****Please do review these for me i enjoy hearing fan comments and feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories of a Shadow

**Chapter 7 –Memories and Stories**

After liberating the castle from Eggmans hold the group decided to move on, no survivors were found and the group couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in the place where so many had died. The group soon found shelter for the knight in a cave as they were quite far from anywhere else, outside a storm began to rage and sleep became quite impossible due to the thunder and the lightning raging outside.

A lightning bolt struck the outside of the cave and Shippo was quick to react scurrying behind Sango and screaming, Sango comforted him

"now now Shippo it's ok we are safe in here try and get some sleep" she said calmly

"I cant Sango im too scared and the noise makes it hard to sleep" he shivered as the cave was cold

"Kagome can't you do better than that lantern we need warmth as well as light" said Inuyasha firmly

"well i would but all the wood you guys bought back is wet and can't be lit" she replied firmer

Shadow became sick of listeneing to the two biccer, "Shut up and let me handly this, Chaos Spear" he fired a spear at the wood and immediatly it was alight

"Thanks" said Kagome giving the peace sign but Shadow turned and sat down closing his eyes in deep meditation.

The others couldn't get to sleep either the rain and thunder was making it quite hard and to be honest they couldn't sleep anyway knowing what evil awaited them in the world so they sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy finally spoke

"allright" she said "I dont know about any of you but i am dying of boredom, lets atleast try and make conversation shally we? how about we play a game?"

Shippo and Kagome jumped at the idea "yeah we can play something until the rain stops" they both said

"how about Spin the Bottle Sonic?" asked Amy

Sonic had to be quick on his feet with this one "ummmm yeah lets play but whoever it lands on has to tell the others a lifestory about where they came from, im quite curious about some of you guys" Sonic was relieved when his suggestion appeared to have worked

"allright then" said Miroku "anyone got a bottle"

Kagome reached into her bag "ok this will do" pulling out a bottle of Sprite "lets spin shall we?"

She span the bottle with a force and the bottle span faster anf faster then it slowed and started to stop, it finally came to a halt on Knuckles

"Ok Knucks" said Sonic grinning "tell the others about your life story"

"uh" sighed Knuckles "allright" he said "i guess i shouls start from the beginning"

"I was born into the Echidna tribe on Angel Island, the resting place of the Master Emerald, i was always taught to protect the emerald at all costs, many nights like this i would stand atop the emeralds shrine and endure storms and other natural disasters just to protect it"

Sonic quickly got a word in before Knuckles coudl continue "sounds like you got a thing for the Master Emerald there" the others laughed

"HEY, is it your turn yet?, No?, well let me continue then" said Knuckles angrily

"Anyway, a few years ago i met a scientist who came to the island, initially i thought he was hostile, but he told me that a blue hedgehog was coming to steal the master emerald, naturally i thought i must protect the emerald so i wen to face this hedgehog, i found him, it was Sonic, i fought him and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him and kept them, many times in that scheme did me and Sonic cross paths and fought, noone was ever decided to be a winner though. Eventually i learned of the scientists true intent as Doctor Eggman wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds and Mater Emeralds to take over Mobius, since then i have fought against him for the good of Mobius"

"except when he tricked you" said Amy

Knuckles scowled at her "thats only on rare occaisions" he put in

"yeah when we aren't around" sniggered Tails

Knuckles felt the group turn against him and crossed his arms "fine if you guys wanna laugh thatss fair enough but i've said all i wanted to say now i get to spin"

Knuckles span the bottle with his strength and for a time it looked like it wasn't going to stop, eventually the bottle did begin to slow and came to a rest upon Kagome.

"hah Kagome tell us all about your perfect home back down the well" said Inuyasha sarcastically as the Sonic team looked on confused, she smiled awkwardly

"sit" she said bluntly and Inuyasha fell to the ground again

"now where can i begin?, well i guess i should start with my family, theres me, my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother Sota, we all guard the shrine where we live, its sorta a tourist attraction. They are a cool family but annoying at times" she said jokingly

"yeah your little brother is a bit too clingly for me" remarked Inuyasha dusting the dirt off himself

"sit" she said again and again inuyasha fell to thye ground

"now i guess i should go with when i first came here, well it was a normal dayi was coming home from school and my little brother wanted me to go into the building where the well was kept, i went in there to get something for him and before i knew it i had been grabbed by a huge centipede woman who wanted something called the sacred jewel from me, i didn't know what it was at this point and i found myself in the feudal era, it was there i found inuyasha attatched to a tree, he was apparently dead, thats when i met all the villagers who thought i was someone called Kikyo, apparently i am her re-incarnation, then the centipede woman attacked and stole the sacred jewel from my body, i don't know how it got in there" she added cautiously

"anyway" she continued "the demon centipede devoured it and became 10 times stronger than she already was, by this time i had fled and ended up on the tree pressed against Inuyasha"

the group looked over at Inuyasha who was blushing "what?" he asked

"hey back to my story?" said Kagome "anyway i was given a choice: free Inuyasha and risk death to the village or let the centipede crush them all, you can tell which one i chose, Inuyasha saved us and then tried to take the sacred jewel for himself...."

"Thats when ya put this stupid collar on me" added Inuyasha

"it's not a collar, its a necklace Kaede said" replied Kagome

"its still unfair" remarked Inuyasha

"anyway" said Kagome "after than Inuyasha became my little guardian angel and helped me do many things but he couldn't stop me accidentaly shattering the sacred jewel when i accidentaly let it get eaten by a demon crow, since then we have been travelling round and met these guys, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Killala, Koga. They have become like my family away from home" she said lovingly towards them

"why did ya count that wolf as one of us" asked Inuyasha jelously

"well he saved me when you couldn't be bothered, perhaps if you were there more i wouldn't need saving by him" shouted Kagome

"let's just spin the bottle" said Shippo quietly but as he went to spin it Kagome who was still angry also reached onto it and span it with Shippo still on it, the little fox demon span with the bottle before flying off into Sonic's face, when the hedgehog removed it, he saw it had landed on him.

"heh heh heh" chuckled Sonic "ok looks like its my go"

"lets see i guess it started years ago when i went to visit my animal friends on an island and found a scientist up to no good there, it was Eggman and he was turning my animal friends into robots for use in his army against the rest of Mobius, naturally i stopped him and he eventually vowed to bring me down, but im still standing he hasn't got me yet, even with all the hired muscle he's got" giving a quick glance and Knuckles who glared angrily back at him, Sonic chuckled again

"but oh well, i've been running after Eggman ever since then i travelled all across Mobius and farther, its like i told Shadow once, what ya see is what ya get, a Hedgehog who loves adventure" Sonic smiled

"after beating Eggman the first time i met up with my good buddy Tails, he helped me alot he made my plane fixed it up and has been on my technical support for years now, Eggman eventually tried his old tactic again but this time he tried to make a metal version of me, but you can't beat the original, especially when the origianl is the fastest thing around, i beat that little bot easy and it was then we discovere the power of the Chaos emeralds, they amplified my heart and soul and granted me power which i never thought acessible i became Super Sonic for the first time, then after that me and Tails decided we would travel to Angel Island to check on our flicky friends, thats when red over here came into it"

"i told you before That was an accident" said Knuckles Angrily

"and i still haven't recieved a letter of apology for stealing my emeralds" said Sonic

"GOOD LUCK GETTING ONE" yelled Knuckles

"you can see why he is red can't ya" asked Sonic "heh anyway, Knuckles here decided that we were the enemy bacause Eggman told him we were and Eggman tried to get Knuckles to give him the emeralds, but i got em back and when Eggman tried to stop me and Tails my Super form put him in his place, since then i have had alot of adventures with my friends i've fought robots from Eggmans, Knuckles and even Monsters from Knuckles precious master Emerald, but there has been nothing i can't handle yet, except for..." Sonic rolled his eyes towards Shadow who stood against a cave wall and looked away

"heh heh heh" chuckled Sonic "when me and Shadow first met we were bitter rivals but it took a little more than the Ultimate power for you to see the light eh Shadow?, this guy has cheated death" said Sonic to which the others looked at Shadow

"tell us Shadow" asked Shippo

"yeah come on Shadow" said Inuyasha "i wanna know where my latest adversary has come from"

Shadow looked at Inuyasha "very well" he said

Shadow looked at the group who were all sitting waiting for his tale "well it began fifty years ago in Sonics time, i was created as part of the Ultimate lifeform project by Professor Gerald Robotnik grandfather of Eggman, he wanted to find a cure for the NIDS disease which had infected his granddaugher Maria, when the goverment decided i was too unstable they sent soldiers to attack the space colony where me and Maria were living they attacked it and killed all aboard, Maria and i tried to escape but she sacrificed herslef for me so i may live and bring a better world for the humans"

The group were in awe of Shadow's tale so far and Kagome had a tear in her eye for Maria

Shadow continued "driven mad by his grief Gerald put a new mind control agent into my head which meant if i was ever awakended i would carry out his orders, to gather the emeralds and use them to power Space colony ark to crash into the earth and wipe out the humans. I was awakened fifty years later by doctor Eggman who used me to gather the emeralds and attempt to take over the world, i had my clashes with Sonic but we never got to finish our fights. On the ark the doctor tried to use the eclipse cannon to blow up one of the capital cities of the wolrd but he was met by a message from Gerald telling him of our impending fate, Sonic and the rest tried to stop it but i just allowed it to happen as i had been told to do"

the group were getting more and more into this Shippo and kagome were keenly listening while Inuyasha was taking down the details about his adversary, but he couldn't help but loose himself in the story which was unfolding before him.

"Sonic and the others tried to stop the chaos emeralds from powering the ark but they were met by my prototype, Biolizard, the lizard tried to stop them but then Amy Rose awakened a memory within me, a memory of Maria and her true wish, it was then i decided to help them and i stopped that disgusting weak prototype of me easily, but then it used Chaos Control and continued its decent to the planets surface, Me and Sonic unlocked our Super forms and attacked the lizard destroying it once and for all but we now had to stop the ark from falling, we both tried to stop it but it was almost too heavy, but then Maria came to me and told me that no matter what, i should save this world and protect it, then i removed my power restraints"

this is where Inuyasha listened fondly "Power restraints" he thought

Shadow continued "i released my full power and with the help of Sonic at full power we stopped Biolizard but i fell to earth and was thought dead, but then i was released by rouge the bat and with the help of E123 Omega we helped stop Eggman from using Metal Sonic to take over the world again. It was a few months after that, that i encountered an alien called Black doom, he promised to tell me about my past, i collected the chaos emeralds for him but it turns out he wanted to use humanity for a food supply, and with the promise i made to Maria i used the meralds and took on black doom alone as Super Shadow"

Sonic butted in "hey i would have helped but a certain paralyzing agent had us well paralyzed "

"did i say i needed your help?" asked Shadow "after defeating Black doom i was told i was the real Ultimate lifeform, not an android, or a clone, the Original. 4 months after that a new foe arose, Nazo, a mysterious hedgehog form of pure chaos who not even me and Sonic could defeat, it was the combined might of Super emeralds to turn me and Sonic into our hyper forms and fuse into Hyper Shadic, and witht eh help of Super Tails and Knuckles we defeated Nazo, it has been an eventful time since i met you guys but im stronger for the better, and now we are here and i know all i need to know about our new friends" Shadow finished up

"wow" said Shippo "Shadow and Sonic are AWESOME"

Sonic smiled ans Shadow, well he did his thing

"it's getting late now" said Miroku "and the rain has slowed, it should be ok to sleep now"

"allright everyone time for bed" said Kagome cheerfully as she tucked Shippo into a sleeping bag to keep him warm

"goodnight everyone" they all said except Shadow and Inuyasha who remained awake and could not sleep as they were pondering the events of recent times.

**sorry for the short chapter and lack of characters i chose to report on but i have ALOT of work to get on with, next chapter will be a good one i promise i already have ideas, i may start writitng a lion king cross with Ginga densetsu weed but that will start when i have some free time, oh well half term is coming up so i will write during that if i can, also my internet browser and word programs are spazzy at the mo so dont expect too much as they may die on me before i save. thanks for the read and plz review if u can i love hearing comments on my work.**


	8. Chapter 8 TwilightEnd of a Shadow?

**Chapter 8 – Twilight, The End of a Shadow?**

The group had been travelling now for and was getting tired, even Sonic who had been running ahead alot was starting to slow down, the group had hit a slight problem after they left their cave that night and continued into the forest which had lay ahead, that forest had proved to be more trouble than it was worth as they had becme lost in their for the entire two days, if it wasn't for another cave which they had found which appeared to lead somewhere they could have been lost in their for weeks. The group continued down the cave which lead deeper and deeper into the unknown, it was lucky for them there was enough space for the X-Cyclone as Tails was the one providing the lights in this darkened tunnell.

Inuyasha finally said something "whose bright idea was it to go into the forest in the first place?" The group turned and looked at Kagome who was hiding in one of the X-Cyclones repaired pods

"Didn't you say you had scout training" asked Tails

"aren't they supposed to teach you the way out of woods not into them?" said Inuyasha angrily as water from the stalagmites dripped onto his head

"you shouldn't be too harsh on Kagome" said Shippo "it's not her fault you were the one who ran off then got lost and we found you crouched under a tree waiting for us"

"SHUT UP STUPID KID" yelled Inuyasha raising his hand to strike Shippo and cauing the cave to shake

Shippo lept to safety, but not to Kagome this time but to Shadow, Shippo had felt sorry for Shadow ever since he had told them of his terrible story about Maria and his creation and had since been trying to befriend the black hedgehog, but Shadow had remained his old self and shown no emotion to the small fox demons gestures, but this time he helped Shippo lefpt onto Shadow and held on tight wanting the hedgehog to save him, Shadow turned to Inuyasha and gave him a stare which told Inuyasha, "leave the kid alone"  
Inuyasha got the message and remembered why they were in this team in the first place and continued on.

"thank you Shadow" said Shippo climbing down from the Hedgehog

Shadow just looked at Shippo then continued on, Shippo had a look of sadness in his eyes when he flet a hand on his back, it was Sonic

"dont worry Shippo" he said confortingly "Shadow always has the whole tough guy act on but he will show his true colours when he has too" he gave Shippo a thumbs up and the group continued to press on down the cave. About 15 minutes later Inuyasha stopped.

"wait" he said sniffing the air

"what do you smell" asked Miroku

"is it a demon" quivered Shippo

"its fresh air" said Inuyasha

"that means an exit" exclaimed Kagome

"race ya there" said Sonic running on ahead closely followed by Shadow then Inuyasha then the rest

The group eventually saw light and realised an exit was a few hundred meters away, as they ran they felt the cool fresh air and they hit the light, they exited the cave and what greeted them was a shock, they came out to a canyon, a huge canyon, walls stretching up so high and as long as the eye could see, the place was desolate and dry with only a few features in the canyon itself, a few dead trees and some bigger rocks.

"what is this place?" asked Kagome

"looks kinda like a secion of Glyphic Canyon" said Knuckles

"i guess our little Chaos control stunt bought bore than just us to the world" said Shadow calmly

"THE EMERALD" yelled Tails

everyone looked at the nearest Chaos emerald and saw it reacting, it was glowing, signifying that there was another one around there somewhere.

"which way is it" asked Sango looking around

"im not sure" said Tails "it looks like....Everywhere?" he said confused

"it could be one of Naraku's tricks" said Miroku

"Lets go find him then" said Inuyasha abrubptly

"and where do you propose to start" asked Kagome

"WAIT" yelled Sonic "look why dont we all split up we all split into groups and head out in different directions that way we will cover ground, all we gotta do is look for Naraku how hard can that be" he said confidently

"allright we follow Sonics plan" said Miroku "ill divided up the groups" he said looking around

"no you wont" said Kagome "i will, lets see now" she began thinking

"ok Miroku, you and Tails y head North use the X-Cyclone to get out of the canyon and follow the canyon up" she said

"no Problem" said Tails, Miroku wasn't as enthusiastic but he went along with it nonetheless

"Sonic you and Inuyasha head west along whatever is up there im sure you can both get out" she said

"no problem" said Sonic

"heh too easy" said Inuyasha

"Shadow and Sango head South and follow the canyon back down towards the original source, ok?"

"sure" said Sango, Shadow just nodded in approval

"me and Amy will head East

"cool" said Amy "it'll be a girls only trip

Kagome smiled and looked at Shippo

"knuckles you and Shippo can head..." but before she could finish Knuckles interupted

"im a treasure hunter, ill just follow the treasure myself, no offense kid but you will slow me down sorry" finished Knuckles

"ok then" said Kagome "Shippo, its probably best you stay here with some supplies, we will come back in an hour, besides Naraku is more dangerous than ever before with that emerald now who knows what he could do to us with that kind of power" she said sorryly

"but Kagome" pleaded Shippo

"listen to Kagome Shippo" said Shadow, the group turned "she knows what she is talking about, stay here and wait for us"

"but......ok Shadow" Said Shippo

"we will leave you some sweets and some juice for you and will be back in an hour, ok everyone move out" she said and with that the group left to their assigned positions.  
Tails and Miroku took off in the X-Tornado and flew North, Sonic and Inuyasha raced up the canyon walls and sped off West, Sango got on Kilala and headed up to the top of the other side of the canyon wall while Shadow followed suit speeding up it using his air shoes and the two headed back down to the canyons source, while Kagome used her bow to shoow a roped arrow into an overhanging tree and her and Amy climbed up and headed East talking about Sonic and Inuyasha, leaving Shippo by himself in the canyon below.

* * *

It had been half and hour since the group had left and already Shippo was bored, he was full from eating the sweets and had began using his magic on rocks and leaves as target practice, he was going to be more skilled and Shadow, Inuyasha and Sonic, he would become so powerful Naraku would fear his name, he continued to practice his fox fire and illusion magic in the canyon as he was now full of energy from all the sugar, but he was unaware of the evil which hovered above him.  
Above the canyon where Shippo played an evil witch flew, it was Kagura the wind sorcress who suyveyed the area with a piercing glance, she was the one in posession of the emerald and had been flying everywhere leaving chaos residue all over the area to fool everyone in hopes that one or more would stay behind in the canyon so she could pick them off, unfortunatly her plan had worked to an extent, when she saw who it was in the canyon and no one else she felt angry.

"damn it" she thought "what's Naraku going to say when he finds out?" Her question was soon answered

"Kagura" she heard Naraku's voice inside her head "this is a minor setback, but you must show them they are not safe, Kill the fox demon"

"yes Master" said Kagura

"summon the army and have them sweep the canyon, even Inuyasha's windscar won't be able to save Shippo"

"yes master" obeyed Kagura as she flew down to the canyon she stayed above the clouds so as to avoid detection by Shippo, once she had passed the fox demon she headed south down the canyon until she was far enough away from Shippo to be seen by him and she put her plan into action. Attatching the emerald to one of her wind feathers she flung it into the ground splitting it open and sending a termor in the ground, but that was the least of their worries, as the ground split open an army of demons emerged from the dry ground and reared into the canyon ready to obey the one who spoke for Naraku, Kagura smiled and shouted her orders.

"CASCADE DOWN THE CANYON" she yelled "ANY IN YOUR WAY, KILL"

The demon army obeyed and within a second the army ran down the canyon towards Shippo.

Meanwhile Shadow and Sango had stopped, Shadow had felt a tremor in the ground and had just realised where it had come from, he turned and looked back towards Shippos position.

"what is it?" asked Sango

"what are those" asked Shadow pointing into a dust cloud which had arisen from the canyon

Sango stared at them as did Kilala who started to growl at the cloud, with that Sango realised what it was

"A DEMON HORDE" she yelled "SHIPPO IS DOWN THERE" she yelled to Shadow "LETS GO", with that the two began to run with all speed back to Shippo

***************

Meanwhile Shippo was still practicing his magic in the canyon, he was getting quite good at it now and his fire based ability had moved on from being a small burn right up to being ale to sustain the fire without even having to concentrate too hard, Shippo thought to himself  
"everyone will be impressed at me gotta keep practicing"

he readied himself for another attack "FOX FIRE" he yelled striking a leaf with the flams and incinerating it, he was very pleased with himself as a huge smile passed his face, but that smile soon faded as he felt the ground shake beneath his feet, as he looked up he saw a terrifying sight, the demon horde which Kagura had released was heading straight for him at a tremendous speedand for him there was no way out, he had no choice he had to run, without even thinking Shippo began to run down the canyon as fast as his legs could carry him not stopping to look back at the horde which ran behind him.

Behind the Horde Shadow and Sango caught up and saw it was comprised of thousands of demons all doing Naraku's bidding, Shadow felt an evil presence emmitting from the horde as he expected from a horde of pure evil beings, they soon reached the place where Shippo was, but when they got there they saw no sign of Shippo under the horde and feared the worst.

"maybe he ran" said Sango "he just have done quick we need to keep running"

both of them continued along the top Sango had an idea "ill fly down with Kilila see if we can find Shippo if we do ill come back up" Shadow gave this the thumbs up and the two split

Meanwhile at the front of the horde Shippo was getting desperate, they were closing in fast and he wasn;t sure how long he could outrun them for, he saw their shadows looming over him and he thought he was going to die, then he saw a slight hope of salvation, he spotted a rock sticking out of the ground, it was above the height of the horde and if he could scurry up and hide they would not notice, the demons Naraku used were not usually that smart anyway, like lightning he bolted for the rock scurrying up to the tip and clinging on for dear life, a second later the demon horde hit the rock hard causing it to shake, Shippo nearly lost his grip as he held on for dear life.

"SOME ONE HELP" he yelled

Just then Sango flew overhead and noticed a small child clinign to the rock, it was Shippo, she flew down to try and pick him up but the demons noticed her, one of them took a swoop at Kilila cauing her to pull up dramatically, Sango looked down at Shippo, tears were welling in his eyes as he begged her to save him, she was running out of options as she stared down at him, she knew the rock would give way under the enormous amounts of pressure being put on it by th horde as they slammed into it as the ran by, she looked back nd saw the horde was still coming.

"is this never ending" she thought

"SHADOW IS COMING HANG ON SHIPPO" she yelled as she raced to find him

Shadow was still running along the cliffside when Sango got back to him

"DOWN THERE" she yelled pointing at the rock

Shadow saw Shippo clinign on for dear life, he lept down to a lower ledge just above the horde and looked accross to Shippo who was beggining to cry now, Shadow thought to himself deeply "DAMN IT" he thought and lept into the horde and began to skate between their legs to reach Shippo, Sango remained above Shippo ready to react if anything went wrong.  
Meanwhile the others had noticed the demon hordes too, Sonic and Inuyasha had seen a huge cloud and felt enormous evil from the canyon and had sped back to the canyon, Mroku and Tails had noticed the horde speed by them as they walked along the cliff edge opposite to the dierection Shadow and Sango had gone and had headed back, Kagome and Amy were also on the way back as she had sensed Shippo's danger, Knuckles too had seen the danger and was also speeding back.

"SHIT" he thought "I hope the kid's ok, if i had let him come with me...." he continued to run back

Meanwhile Shadow was had overshot Shippo's rock and had to turn around and was not running against the demon horde, "out of my way" he said zippng past them killing several demons as he went, he lined himself up for a jump onto the rock, if he could jump onto the rock he could grab Shippo then leap up to Sango getting them out of the canyon leaving the group free to use their most powerful techniques on the horde, he took a breath then took the jump, he was on a straight course for Shippo wen it happened, a huge demon took a swipe at him and knocked him onto the floor, he immeditatly looked up at Shippo's rock and saw it give way sending Shippo flying into the horde, Shadow too another leap and caught the small fox but fell back into the horde and was forced to dodge everything he could.

At this point the others had made it back and were gathered over the action zone

"SANGO" yelled Kagome, Sango flew over "whats happening?" she asked

"Shippo's down there Shadow is trying to save him" she answered

The rest of the group continued to watch powerless to help as they could now no longer see Shadow or Shippo and if they did anything then they could risk injusring or killing them both, Inuyasha watched with incredible interest, this Black hedgehog whom he had had a rivalry with now, who had shown no emotion to anything else and had rejected friendship almost altogether was now risking his life to save a being who was not even from his world, Inuyasha felt a deep sense of respect for Shadow as the watched the horde unable to help or act.

Shadow by now was getting deperate, he couldn't keep this up forever and if he used Chaos Control he would risk a demon swiping the emerald or dropping it, he had no choice

"SHIPPO HOLD ON" he yelled to the fox demon who responded by grabbing his fur tightly

With that Shadow made a huge leap into the air breaking through the demon horde and into the light, staying in the air for a few seconds he saw Sango racing towards his position ready to try and rescue him and Shippo, Shadow looked down at Shippo who was clinging onto his front and made his decision, he grabbed one of Shoppos hands and gave him the emerald, Shippo looked at him confused.

"hold onto this for me" he said, then he looked up at Sango as he began to succumb to gravity

"SANGO CATCH" he yelled throwing Shippo up to the demon slayer who caught him with ease, the feeling of good was quickly replaced as a demon lept at Shadow while he was falling and took him back down underneath the horde

"SHADOW" yelled Shippo scanning the area where the hedgehog fell, as did the rest of the group, this lasted 7 agonising seconds until a black ball lept out of the horde and clung to the cliff edge, Shippo was relieved, but soon realised they could do nothing for him as he was still too close to the horde.

"we have to go he will climb up himself" said Sango who looked down towards the horde and thankfully saw it coming to an end soon, she and Shippo began to fly up to the other on opposite edge, but Shippo didnt take his eyes off Shadow who continued to climb slowly.

Shadow was still climbing when he looked up and saw him, a man wearing the pelt of a baboon stood atop him on the cliff and was giving out a terrible evil miasma, Shadow immeditaly know who it was.

"NARAKU" he said angrily

Naraku laughed "hm hm hm hm hm" he laughed calmly "sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog" he said before Striking Shadow in the face cauing him to loose his grip and fall

Shippo saw this "SHADOW" he yelled seeing the black hedgehog fall into the horde which turned into a thick fog before there eyes and flew up into the sky before heading west to the unknown, Shippo without even thinking lept of Kilala and down into the canyon in the hopes he could save Shadow, turning into his baloon form he slowly decended into the canyon.

The rest of the group followed suit "EVERYONE LETS GO" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and leaping down, Amy and Tails lept into the X-Cyclone and Miroku lept onto Kilala from the side even Knuckles began to glide down into the dust, but Sonci stood on the cliffside, he had seen Naraku's confrontation with Shadow, and he was struck with disgust

"how.....could he do that to him?" he thought "Shadow was unarmed and beaten from the horde" Sonic's fists clenched and he joined the others into the canyon in their search for Shippo and Shadow.

Shippo was the first to land and ran into the dust cloud looking for Shadow "SHADOW" he yelled looking around, he continued before he saw it, a body lying in the canyon centre, as Shippo approached it he saw what he didn't want to see, balck quills with a crimson stripe through them, golden rings around the wrists and bloodstained gloves, it was Shadow

Shippo ran over to the body and began trying to wake him up.

"Shadow, Shadow, come on Shadow stop playing" he said tearfully as his eyes began to wate, he then resorted to pulling his arms and trying to move him  
"come on Shadow, you gotta help up save the world" he said cryng completely now before he broke down and fell to his knees before Shadows body, about now the rest of the group arrived Sango and Miroku with kilala arrived and couldn't believe their eyes, Inuyasha carrying Kagome arrived and stopped putting kagome down who grabbed Inuyasha's arm before walking over to Shippo, Amy and Tails followed suit, Amy began to cry and Tails' eyes were watering, Knuckles showed up and was stunned by the sight of Shadow, lying on the ground broken with several cuts and bruises all across his body from the horde, Knuckles began to walk over to Shadow but realised it was too late, Shadow was already gone he couldn't save him now. The last person to arrive was Sonic who stood back from the rest of the group, he stared at his nemesis' body and realised this time he was truely gone, Sonic' knuckles were clenched in rage but he remained silent he recalled the moments him and Shadow had fought, together and against each other.

Kagome finally walked over to Shippo who was crying into the ground "Shippo...." she started but Shippo was already ahead of her, he leap into her armsand sobbed into her shirt.

"KAGOME WHY?...." he cried "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?"

"he was very weak Shippo" she said conforting him "he just couldn't hold on any longer, it wasn't your fault"

the group agreed and Sonic spoke

"no" said Sonic "it wasn't"

the group turned and looked at Sonic

"what do you know" asked Inuyasha

"it was that guy, that one you guys are all scared of" Sonic had much anger in his voice now and Amy noticed his quills turing from the usual blue to a darker shade

"NARAKU" they exclaimed

"thats the one" said Sonic now even angrier

"Sonic are you ok?" asked Tails

"heh heh heh heh" laughed Sonic "oh im fine buddy" said Sonic looking at him, Tails noticed Sonic's eyes were now much darker

"his minions and him escaped" said Sonic "they headed west" he said a dark aura now surrounded him

"we must follow and..." started Miroku but Sonic interupted

"I'm going to go after him, and Kill him for what he has done today" within seconds of saying that Sonic had run up the cliff wall and began running after the dark cloud which Naraku had left in with his minions

"what was that about?" asked Kagome still holding the crying Shippo

"it's Sonic's dark side" said Amy

the group turned to face her wanting an explanation "all the times Sonic has been exposed to the emeralds left him with a dormant power, unfortunalty it only surfaces when he has been used too far and his darker side comes out"

"we have to get after him before he gets himself killed" said Sango

"ok everyone we are moving out we have to go now" Said Inuyasha sternly "pay your respects to Shadow and we gotta go"

everyone shed a tear for the mysterious hedgehog who had remained an enigma even after his first death but now it seemed nothing could save him, the group did not have time to lay a grave for him, so the left him with a flower on his chest, the group quickly left all following Sonic west towards Naraku's lair.

"Sonic, Be safe" thought Amy

* * *

After the group left a figure approached the body of the black hedgehog, she was dressed in a white and red outfit, she had long black hair and a bow with her. Accompanied by her soul carriers she realised in order to suceed in the mission of Inuyasha and Sonic this one would have to cheat death a second time. She reached into her robe and pulled out a piece of paper with an incantation written on it and placed it onto Shadow's body, then her soul carriers grabbed the arms, legs head and supported the body and began to carry the body to where she was going, she turned around and looked at the body of the hedgehog and stroked his quills.

"death is not your destiny today dark one" she thought as she dissappeared into the dust.

**Well there yo are sorry it took so long to write i have been busy with university applications, hope you enjoyed it, if you notice a similarity with the lion king then that because i am a fan and i was listening to its music at the time i came up with this idea, Sorry Shadow fanboys and girls but don't worry you havent seen the last of him ill try and get the next chapter done over the next 2 weeks but ive still gotta write more on my other one so enjoy this in the meantime**


	9. Chapter 9 Phantom Sonic, stay your hand

**Chapter 9 - Phantom Sonic, stay your hand**

The sun began to dip under the horizon, replaced by the cold white moon which began to rise slowly in the sky above the forests which stretched for miles to the west. At the very edge of the forest lay a long grassland, seemingly stretching for miles with nothing in sight. This however was not the case, as many miles from the case as laying just on the horizon was a fortress. The fortress belonged to one. One who had been responsible for much death in the past, much pain and much misery. Now this one almost had all the gems he needed to finally become what he had always wanted, the ultimate power. The demonic creature himself had returned to his castle not long after killing the black hedgehog in the group which he despised beyond everything else, that demons name was Naraku. He sat in his dark room, long black hair flowing down his ceremonial robes which he would wear when not in disguise like he was pretending to be a prince or nobleman. His purple eyes stared forward in deep thought yet his face had a distinct smirk about it. He was proud of what he had done, what he had taken away from the group, he looked up at the ceiling "ah...Inuyasha, although i couldn't get you with that stampede, killing that little hedgehog will be more than enough to demoralize your group enough for my plans" he spoke with suck a cold and unforgiving voice and gave a slight chuckle after he was done, there was little or no remorse for the group he was targetting. The rest of the castle was drenched in a dark miasma which permiated through all the halls and rooms. Although a normal castle would be filled with servants and activity for the master, this one was silent, it had once been the scene of such activity, when humans were in control of it. But at one point Naraku had come into possession of it, then everything changed. Only three beings resided in the castle yet only two of them were there. Naraku looked out of the open doorway to the night sky which was visible only through a gap in the miasma at the top of the castle. He knew there was only one being out there loyal to him at this point, she would be just heading back now to deliver her scouting report on the party who so vigilantly stalked him. He grinned to himself as the cold night air swayed his hair around "soon their gems will be mine...then...it's all mine".

Meanwhile back at the forest edge something was causing a great disturbance, the trees were rustling with an unnatural wind and the ground itself felt like it would rise up from under the feet of those who trod it. There was something else too. Some dark aura which seemed to fill the very air which was breathed by mortals and the living. Finally the shaking reached the very edge of the forest and a dark blue flash shot out onto the plains. It was Sonic!. But this was no ordinary Sonic, his heart and soul had been changed, something inside him had snapped. What eyes were once green now had no iris' in them at all and were plain white and the blue spines which distinguished him as a hedgehog were now a dark shade of blue. The dark aura which surrounded the area was sourced from him, his inner darkness was causing this. Looking up to the sky he saw his target.  
Riding high above the ground, on a feather, sat the wind witch and servant of Naraku, Kagura. She had recently been spying on several targets pointed out to her by Naraku and, after helping her master dispose of Shadow, was on her way back to her master to give her report in. Wearing a traditional kimono and medium length black hair she looked almost like any normal human woman, were it not for her demonic eyes which betrayed her true self. She flew high above the ground, too high to feel the darkness emitting from the small hedgehog beneath her. She looked forward, spotting her masters castle in the distance she grinned to herself "soon i'll be back. Soon...i'll be in control..." she held thoughts of vengeance and hatred against her master for her existance was all because of him and she suffered long and hard because he willed her too. She took out a small hand mirror from a pocket on her kimono she began to adjust her hair to be sure she looked her best for her master. Then she spotted him! Running on the ground beneath her, a dark hedgehog!.

She looked back to see him "how can this be! you're supposed to be dead!" She continued to look before she relxed "oh...it's merely the blue hedgehog...what's this? trying to gain some power from your soul...hmph..i'll crush it and further our masters plan!" She lept off the leaf, landing on the ground below about one hundred meters away from Sonic. Sonics Irisless eyes followed her movement. He quickly closed the gap, increasing speed rapidly, but Kagura was already prepared. Pulling out her fan she simply grinned at him "Dance of the wind blades" She waved her fan sharply towards Sonic, creating hundreds of cresent shaped wind blades which fired towards Sonic. Kagura sneered, realizing Sonic had no experience against her attack and was charging headlong into his doom. Her sneer however was shortlived as Sonic disappeared. Only for a split second he was gone, vanished into thin air. Kaguras attack impacted upon the ground where Sonic should have been standing, scarring the land and causing small destrucion.  
"Wh..where did he.." her sentence was cut short as she looked down, feeling the dark aura in front of her. Crouching in front of her was Sonic who looked directly up into her eyes "this one..is for Shadow" his voice was much darker than his usual optimistic tone, now it was cold and sadistic. He rose upwards quickly, delivering a powerful side swiping kick to her face with his right foot, sending her flying to the left. Kagura rolled and flailed around a little before regaining composure and skidding along on her hand. Looking back at Sonic who merely stood in position while the stars shone down on this cloudless night.  
"I see...I see how you did it!. Moving at speeds which are beyond any, you were able to disappear from my vision for a few seconds...a nice trick..but it won't save you from this!" She took her fan as her eyes glowed a dark purple "DANCE OF THE DRAGON SERPANTS!" She waved her fan and suddenly the night which was cloudless was now filled with dark clouds which spat forth several tornadoes, swirling around Sonic. Kagura then did something new, something she had been practicing for a while now, she waved her fan downwards, causing the tornadoes to simultaneously surge towards Sonic, combining into one super tornado. Kagura then turned and chuckled, satisfied, but that satifaction lasted all of two seconds when she turned back around, sensing something odd. The tornado it was dying. From inside the tornado Sonic was running. As the tornado span clockwise, Sonic ran counterclockwise, his very speed neutralizing the winds which were to cause his downfall.  
"THATS IMPOSSIBLE" Kagura shouted at the top of her voice, quickly attempting to grab her fan for another attack. But Sonic was too quick, rushing towards her he lept into the air and curled himself into a ball, spinning faster than anything Kagura had seen. Knowing her death would be inevitable she lept to the right, attmpting to avoid Sonics attack. Barely, by a hairline she was able to avoid, but not without cost, for leaping to the right meant her left arm was exposed, which Sonic struck, at the speed of sound he had slammed into her arm causing severe harm to her, Kagura screamed in pain as she fell to her knees, gripping her arm which now dripped with blood. The pain surged through her and she was unable to grasp her fan which lay meters away from her.  
She looked down at the floor "How...how has he got this power..." Her thoughts were not thought for long, for fifty meters ahead of her Sonic stood

"Its over...SHADOWS KILLER!" He ran at her again, charging at super sonic speeds and curling into his ball, intent upon ending her life with this final attack. Kagura closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. A loud clash was heard for miles around which shook the very foundations of the nearby forest. Sonic stood tall and looked upon his target area. Kagura opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha!. Standing over her with his Tetsaiga in a blocking fashion he had been the one too save Kagura. He looked Sonic in his Irisless eyes.  
"Stay your hand Sonic, this is not the way" Inuyasha spoke confidently and stood over Kagura, although in his head he wondered why he had not let Sonic kill her for everything she had done to him. From the darkness voices could be heard "SONIC! INUYASHA!" these were the voices of their companions.

Sonic looked back at all of them hearing their voices his eyes widened, his fists, which until this point had remained clenched relaxed and the dark aura around him bagan to dissipate. He fell onto his knees, breathing heavily, as if the ordeal had tired him out "Inuyasha?...Tails...Knuckles?...wh..what happened..."7

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**You have no idea how sorry I am at all this. I know it's been ages and i've had alot of you all telling me to finish this story. Well i'm back now, after alot of troubles which had befalled me i'm back and ready to write for you all again. I apologize for the short chapter at this point but this is just something to let you know i'm back and i'm going to finish this. Thank you all so much for being patient with me on this matter and thank you all for liking the story so much, I only hope that this and the rest of it can be as good as you all hope. Once again thank you so much guys**

Nathan.


	10. Chapter 10 Compound Breached!

**Chapter 10 - Compound Breached! Into the Eggman **

In the night a carriage flew. High in the sky a wooden carriage, pulled by some sort of two headed demonic serpent. The carriage itself looked no different from that of normal human carriage, fit for luxury. "Faster, Faster you slimy serpant!. We must catch up with that treacherous Naraku!" these words were spoken by the beasts master, or so it seemed. The one who spoke was a small three foot high imp like creature, going by the name of Jaken. The imp carried with him a staff, a staff which was twice the size of him, although it was probably meant for a human to weild. atop the staff two heads, one of a woman and the other of an old man. The imp looked impatiently at the staff then back at the serpant "come on come on! stupid staff! show me where that knivivng Naraku is!" Jaken was visibly stressed about this. it was then that a little ball next to him squirmed and moved a little. Uncurling it revealed the form of a little girl, no older than eight years old, wearing a tattered garb and no feet, she yawned as they passed the moon in the sky "Jaken?...you shouldn't be so loud, you'll disturb lord Sesshomaru" The little girl yawned again as she sat up and looked around. "Be quiet Rin! if you understood why i'm angry you'd understand that I love...I mean...am in such great servitude to our Lord that..." Jakens speech however was cut short when a cold and dark voice came from the carriage. "Jaken...you would do well to realize that Rin speaks the truth, disturb me one more time and you will experience and unpleasant fall" The voice was from the lord of Rin and Jaken, Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru. He sat in his carriage, long silver mathing his white garb but contrasting his black armour which he wore under his clothes for protection, not that he needed it. The moon shaped mark on his forehead remained passive as he thought deeply about his next move.

"The way things have been lately Naraku is sure to be close by, although when I find him, it doesn't matter, i'll make sure he pays for stealing what was rightfully mine, and when Inuyasha comes looking for him, I'll kill him too" Sesshomaru had been hunting both Naraku and his brother for a long time. Both had done deeds which were strong enough to warrant punishment from Sesshomarus own hand itself and he would not rest until both had been pursued and punished for their insolence against him.

Meanwhile on the ground below a very well hidden structure jutten out of the landscape. Out of a mountainside the view was distorted slightly, as if someone had pulled a curtain over the land to hide something. The land itself was hiding something. Using a very advanced method of bending light and reflections, a buidling was revealed. This was no building of the era however, this was a mechanical tower, housing a great army of robots and battle mechs. The owner and builder was none other than the evil Dr. Eggman. The Doctor, who was recently recovering from his defeat by Sonic and his friends was schemeing away, looking into his computer screens, which gave him securtity views of the compound, he saw his robots and turrets taking aprat lesser demons and mercenaries who dare invade his home. He sighed to himself "how am I supposed to build an army to combat Sonic and these new demons if all I get to study are WEAKLINGS!" he slammed his fist onto the keyboard, then as if by chance the screen changed camera view. This cameras scanners had picked up a high level of energy coming from the sky. Focussing in on it he saw a carriage flying above his base "oooh? this could be interesting" his face had a sadistic grin on it, although his eyes were masked by his goggles.

Above the base Jaken continued to hit his staff, as if something were stuck and he was trying to release it "Confound it now work! work WORK!" he raised the staff above his head, about the throw it to the ground below. As he did however he looked over the side of the serpant they were riding he saw something. A large needle like object spearing towards them, flames shooting out of the back, seemingly propelling it towards them. No sooner had he seen it one of them hit the carriage, exploding and blowing a large whole in it, severing the carriage from its transport. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jakens cry for his master was pitiful as he should have known his lord would take more than that. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru, his long silver hair flowing behind him as he slowly began to fall above his carriage, not even a scratch on him. "HOLD ON ME LORD! WE'RE COMING!" Jaken shouted as he turned the flying serpant around, attempting to give his lord a ride. However as they got closer to the ground metallic objects sprang from the ground, locked in place they pointed long barrels at them and began firing. A barrage of bullets shot forth towards them. Hearing Rin scream Jaken turned around to se her cowering on the creatures back. He looked back at his lord, who showed no emotion on his face but kept looking forward. As high as Jakens desire was to save his master he did not want to think what he would do should Rin be hurt. Taking his staff in one hand Jaken summoned forth its magic "Staff of Two Heads!" Responding, the staff erected a flame barrier, but Jaken knew it would not hold forever. Turning the creature round he looked back at Sesshomaru, who landed inside a large metallic wall, which seemed to appear out of nowhere as Eggman removed his cloaking device. Jaken shouted down to him "WORRY NOT ME LORD! I'LL COME BACK AND SAVE YOU!" With that they flew away, Jaken trying to keep Rin safe, through fear of Sesshomarus anger.

On the ground Sesshomaru scoffed at Jaken statement "you? save me?" His voice was as cold as ever "fool" he reached for one of the swords by his waist but stopped, realizing which sword he was about to draw "the tenseiga has no use in this battle" speaking to himself he drew his other blade, which until now had remained sheathed by his side. His voice was still a cold whisper against the loud sirens which now rang throughout the base. Emerging from the ground, countless automated defense turrets rose and from the ground floors in smaller compartments, battle robots emerged. They all had the same basic humanoid design, although they were much chunkier, metallic armour and weapons systems built into them. They all looked up at him, glowing red sensors locked onto his signature. Raising their arms they revelaed large caliber machine guns mounted on them. Sesshomaru simply watched, cold eyes surveying them "hmph these must be the metallic demons who kill indescriminatly, what manner of sorcery be these? no matter" he looked up into the base tower, seeing the very top shaped differently "the lord of these mechanized demons must be up there...i'll dispatch with them first...Bakusaiga..." Releasing his blade it revealed itself, much simliar to Inuyasha Tetsaiga he watched, taking no stance as the mechanized army took aim at him. Huffing to himself he made his move. Moving with such speed the mechs could not follow his movement. As one tried to take aim it felt itself sliced down the middle, falling from each side it looked upon Sesshomaru, who had seemingly manifested in front of him. Rising into the air the mechs all took aim with their missile launchers, exposing their chests they revelaed each had an eight pod missile launcher in their chest. Taking aim at him they fired, releasing a large barrage of missiles, enough to destroy a city, flying towards him. Sesshomaru simply scoffed once again, whispering in his cold voice "die..." swinging his sword downwards he let lose a powerful wave of destructive energy, the missliles themslevers were first enveloped, followed by the robots themselves. The energy caused a vast explosion, blinding the securty camera which Eggman was looking through. As the dust settled he stared in amazement at the destruction. All his robots on the ground had been reduced to ash by this one demon. Sesshomaru walked forward "now for you" he looked up at the tower, and walked towards it slowly.

In the tower Eggman was not the least bit worried, in fact he was happy, laughing to himself as he saw what one demon had done "oh yes! i've been waiting for this! perhaps you'll provide me with the breakthrough i need! and maybe...i'll get to use my new weapon" his goggles seem to shine as he grinned when he spoke that. Looking back at the securtiy camera he saw Sesshomaru, who held no regard for doors, slash at the bases out armour and cleave a hole in the side, creating his own doorway, disappearing into Eggmans base. Eggman laughed once again as he set all the base defenses to full "welcome to the Eggman!" he grinned as he spoke, laughing as he hit the button, activating his long dormant corridor securtity now the need had arisen for it.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters guys, but i'm writing this on impulse, I get an idea and write it down. I will write more I promise you and don't worry, this isnt a filler chapter either XD Next chapter coming next monday ok :) Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
